


Anarchist's Lullaby

by paranormalcy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Mentions of Past Animal Death, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spoilers for W4TCHED, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: You've been a waitress at 10Donuts for a long time, you've seen a lot of strange things during your time working there, but nothing as strange or intriguing as the spiky masked guy sitting slumped over the counter in the corner.





	1. This Is The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the fic I'm completely ignoring the fact that we saw the waitress in the game. She is now a reader-insert.

The store isn't exactly busy in the evenings, once the sky starts to go dark and the streetlights come on no one's really interested in coffee or donuts, unless there's some sort of event on or everyone is coming in intoxicated out of their minds - or both - it's manageable.

It's not difficult to notice the spiked vest wearing form slumped over the counter in the corner. He's alone, as normal, watching out of the window like he's waiting for someone. He'll glance down at his phone, pale white fingers moving on the screen, the black ink sporadically placed with no clear rhyme or reason on his skin so stark in contrast to his pallor. Every now and then he glances around the store, you think you make eye contact with him at one point but with that mask you're not entirely sure if he's even looking your way.

The door opens and his friend comes in - the young black guy you often see him with - he sits down and they start talking. You head across the store to help another customer; pour more coffee. You take away an empty mug from another table, then you slowly head over to their counter, hesitant to interrupt the conversation they're having, "can I, uh..." spit it out, "can I get you anything?"

"I'm just leaving," his friend says, "but can I ask you a question?"

You nod, smiling politely - trying to recall all the opening hours, the sizes of the coffees you offer to go, the donut selection you have left in the glass display case - "mm hmm-" please don't ask about franchise history, you _hate_ that one.

"Do you think my friend's mask is hot or creepy?" he asks, motioning to the tattooed punk opposite.

You almost let out an audible sigh of relief, taking a glance at the LED goggles and the spiked leather covering his friend's face. Hot or... a slight smirk plays across your lips, your eyes trying to meet his through the LED visor. "Both!" He jerks back in surprise, two exclamation points flashing up in the LEDs.

"Are you staying for another coffee?" the friend asks the masked man, who just nods once in response. He steps down off his stool and, again, you smile politely in his direction, "have a good one."

You watch him leave then you set the jug of coffee down on the counter, "mind if I sit for a minute?" you ask, "I could use a break, I'm rushed off my feet," you glance around at the near-empty store.

A weirdly robotic nervous laugh comes from the guy opposite you, "not at all," he says, you smile at him and hop onto the stool his friend just vacated.

You glance at him, the smile still on your lips, and it feels awkward, like you're staring, "how does it-" you hesitate, swallowing, you lean forward slightly, "how do you control the eyes? I don't see a remote," you hope he doesn't mind the question.

He chuckles and inches closer on his chair, "would you believe me if I said it reads my brainwaves and ocular movements to accurately interpret my emotions?"

"No," you breathe, "is the remote your wristband? Each spike controls a different emoji, you twist one and it-"

He laughs again, "no, I'm totally serious, there's a sensor built into it that picks up my brainwaves and another that picks up any sort of eye movements; pupillary responses, blinking, whatever."

Your eyes widen, "did you make it yourself?" He nods yes, "you must be really intelligent to figure something like that out," he shrugs, shifting uncomfortably in his seat; he doesn't want to talk about it.

"What's your name?" you ask suddenly, "I didn't ask-"

"Wrench," he blurts, "it's Wrench," it feels like your brain trips over the word. Wrench. That isn't a name, is it? Did you mishear him or- "you have that look on your face," he says, "that people get when they're wondering if they really just heard me say Wrench."

You let out a breathy laugh, "sorry," it's not exactly a name you hear every day - it's not typical to meet a person who introduces themselves straight off the bat as a tool. You guess it does make sense though, too; he must be a skilled engineer to make a mask like that, he's probably pretty handy. "I'm Y/N, which I guess is pretty uninspired compared to _Wrench_ but it's what I've got," you shrug.

"Did you mean it?" he asks, you hesitate wondering what exactly he's asking, when he notices your hesitation to answer he quickly adds, "the 'both' thing, did you mean it?"

"Oh," you breathe, "yeah," you start worrying your lip again as you glance down at your hands, "I guess it's pretty fucked up, huh?"

"Finding something hot _and_ creepy?" he asks, you glance back up at him and a laugh escapes him before he says, "no, you're just as 'normal' as the rest of us are, and fuck knows no one's _normal_."

You nod in agreement, "normal's boring anyway."

"Fucking A right it is," he breathes.

You shift to watch some new customers as they walk through the door, a sigh slipping from your lips, "listen, I've gotta go serve these customers," you turn back to Wrench, "my shift ends in about fifteen minutes and I'd really like to continue this, think you can linger?"

Two carets flash up on his visor as he nods, "I've got nowhere else to be tonight."

"Fantastic," you grin, hopping down off the stool, you grab the coffee jug and head over to the new customers. Looks like you have a date after work.

~~

You walk with your arms crossed over your chest, your feet falling in line with Wrench's with ease, "so what sorta stuff does a guy like you do?" you ask, "lemme guess - you're a lawyer!"

He laughs, his hands sliding into his front pockets, "only on Ace Attorney," he glances over at you, "try again."

"Investment banker!"

He makes a disgusted noise and two X's flash up on his visor, " _ew_ , never, try again?"

You grin at him, "what about..." you think for a moment, "a surgeon?"

"Yeah, you wish," he scoffs, "make that mad cheddar then I can buy you a diamond, huh?"

"We've known each other, what? An hour?" You look at your phone, trying to work out how long it'd been - it was much closer to three - "three hours," you correct in surprise, "and you're already trying to put a ring on my finger."

You can see a slight flush on his neck and you grin, "you're blushing under there aren't you?"

"Little bit," he says, "try again - think really _reaaally_ hard."

"Hmm," you pretend to consider it but you noticed his hoodie the first time he walked in wearing it, you already know what he does, what he is, who he's with, "are you, by any chance, a dirty little hacker?" you ask. Two exclamation points appear on his visor and you continue, "with your dirty little hacker fingers in everybody's backdoors?"

He chuckles, "now you're speaking my language."

"What, backdoor?" you smirk, "is that flirting to you? I wanna put my dirty hacker fingers in your backdoor-"

He makes a choked-off noise, the X’s returning, then manages to say, "maybe don't say that-"

"Why is it turning you on?" you grin, he doesn't answer - instead just stopping dead in his tracks. You turn to glance back at him, "oh my god, is it?"

"Little bit," he admits.

"Wow," you breathe, "yknow if we were walking in the other direction we would've been at my place by now," you grin.

"I-if you want to-uh... if that was-"

"Wrench?" you raise your eyebrows, softly crossing the slight gap between you to stand in front of him, "you okay?"

"If that was a serious offer I have a garage, it's about a block away," he says with a slight shrug,"it has a work bench and a mattress."

"So romantic," you breathe, your hands settling on his chest beneath his spike-covered vest, "a mattress in a garage!" You turn on your heels and grab his hand, "lead the way, stud, my pussy got wet just thinking about it."

"Fuck you," he tries to tug his hand away from you and you hold on tightly, your eyes staring at his visor directly until he quietly asks, "was that legit?" The two question marks on his visor seem to bore into you.

"Yes," you breathe, "it’s legit, lead the way," you tell him, shivering a little in the cool summer air, "it's getting cold out here and I want you to warm me up." You lean a little closer and add, "plus I'm curious - if your mask _is_ controlled by emotions, what happens when you cum?"

He hesitates for a second then - his confidence seemingly returning - says, "well, babe, I guess I'm gonna have to show you."

~~

Wrench's garage is a lot messier than you're expecting it to be - you were expecting engine oil, a car, a mattress, a work bench, and usual garage stuff. You're not expecting smashed up toasters, cardboard boxes scattered everywhere, some sort of giant contraption made of little propellers dangling from the ceiling, or the little graffiti covered robot that greets you.

"Is that thing safe?" you ask, eyeing the robot as the shutter door clatters closed behind you, Wrench just nods in response, "see - I've seen a few of those things around and in my experience they're not that safe."

"This one is," he says, looking up from a box he's started searching through, "I, uh, tamed him, so to speak," he chuckles a little, "say hi Wrench. Jr."

"Wrench. Jr?" you ask, a smile pulling at your lips, "I'm already meeting your kids," you put your hand over your chest, "I'm touched."

He scoffs, "yeah, well in a minute you're gonna be touched somewhere very different, babe, just you wait," he pulls a sheet out of the box and inspects it - it's mostly clean. "Bench or mattress?" he asks.

You worry your lip, glancing between the two options, "you choose," then your attention turns back to the robot, "is Wrench. Jr gonna watch or can you make it stand in the corner facing the wall?"

" _He's_ gonna watch," Wrench says as he crosses to the mattress, "he's gonna see how daddy fucks mommy," he starts flapping the sheet around trying to unknot it.

"Fuck off," you grin, "he's gonna face the wall like a good little boy."

"Whatever you say, mommy," you can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm not your mom, Wrench," you say, turning to watch as he struggles with the sheet, "but if I was, oh," you laugh, "I would bake you cookies so hard."

He lets out a laugh, "can you help me with this, you're a-" he glances over his shoulder and you give him an angry look, "very nice person who hates to see a pure innocent soul struggling with a sheet, right?" Your lips twitch up and he adds, "I totally wasn't going to say woman."

"Sure, you weren't," you shake your head, crossing to give him a hand straightening out the sheet, when you're done you immediately round on Wrench, slipping your hands under his vest to help him take it off, "the spikes have gotta go, babe," you breathe.

"Even the mask?" he asks; you can't tell if he sounds amused or nervous. Maybe a mix of both. Maybe leaning a little more towards nervous, actually.

You shake your head, "you can leave that on, it'll be kinkier that way," he groans and you drop to your knees, unfastening his jeans.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" he asks, "how many times I've fantasized about you on your knees in front of me?"

Your lips twitch up, "a lot, huh, daddy?" You tug his jeans down his thighs and pause at the sight of the pentagram covered boxers, an amused tilt to your lips. You start palming his semi-hard cock through the fabric, he swallows and tries to stop himself from pushing his hips forward, he doesn't succeed very well and soon you have him bucking against your hand while he pants above you.

He curses when you pull your hand away, fingers hooking under the front of his boxers to lightly tug them down, licking your lips as you watch his erection spring free. "You're clean, right?" you ask him, licking your lips as you gaze upon his lengthy manhood.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I'm a good boy, I promise-"

"Somehow doubt that," you breathe, hand pushing up his hoodie as you lean in to nip at his hip bone, nibbling at the black lines there, a roughly drawn pentagram, "you're so fucking hot, Wrench, _fuck-_ " He groans loudly and you pull away, sliding your hands under your skirt, hooking your fingers into the sides of your panties to tug them down.

"Fuck that's hot," even with his voice distorted by the mask you can hear how turned on he is, you look up at him and bite your lip, your fingers sliding between your wet folds to find your clit, he groans, watching as you start stroking yourself; pleasure sparking through your body from the slightest touch of your finger tips. You reach out with your free hand, wrapping it around his cock before he has the chance to think of it himself, your thumb caresses the head, gathering up the pre-cum that's started to leak from the tip.

"I need to be inside you," his voice sounds so gruff, so full of lust. You lean forward and encircle the head of his cock with your lips, slightly surprised by the feeling of cold metal against your tongue, you try to hold his gaze as you sink down, slowly swallowing him. He groans, "feels so good," you bob your head a few times, then pull back, holding the base of his cock as you lick at the underside of the head, tongue flicking over the bar piercing the skin there, his breath hisses out from between his teeth. " _Fuck-_ "

Your lips twitch into a smirk, your hands retreating as you sit back on your heels, he makes a sound of protest, trying to catch hold of your wrist and bring it back towards his glistening cock but you just push yourself onto your feet.

"You can't just stop," he grunts, "that isn't fair-" you catch his hand in yours and, still smirking, step backwards out of your panties, leading him towards the mattress.

"Even if I replace my mouth with something better?" you ask innocently, kneeling down on the sheet covered mattress, he falls onto his knees beside you and you smile, "can you take the hoodie off?"

He nods and starts stripping it off, along with the red spiky wristband which he puts to the side with his shoes and socks. His jeans and boxers soon following. You watch with anticipation as he slowly strips down until he's just a skinny ash-blonde haired man in a mask, sporadic tattoos covering an alarming amount of his body.

"Is, uh, this okay?" he asks quietly, glancing down at himself, his slim tattooed form, his bony hips, his surprisingly lengthy dick... You nod, a smirk on your mouth, and move closer, pausing only for a second to tug your own sneakers and socks off before you continue towards him. His hands grab for your waist, "are you gonna take off your-"

"You'll do it better," you breathe, you watch as he slowly unbuttons your top, fingers brushing your collarbones as he pushes it from your shoulders, running it down your arms. He folds it and sets it on his jeans, trying to keep it off the dirty garage floor. You feel his hands on your ass, groping at first, then fiddling with the zipper on the back of your skirt, he tugs it down and it pools around your knees.

You crawl out of it and let him move that aside too, "and my bra," you breathe, pressing yourself ever closer as he reaches around you to unclasp the hooks on your back, you pull your bra out from between your bodies and add it to the pile.

"I want you," Wrench groans, moving forward to grab your hips, pulling you onto his lap, " _fuck_ , tell me you have condoms-"

You're not entirely sure why you trust this mask wearing anarchist, God knows you probably shouldn't, some part of you knows this mask is literally masking something - other than this face - it's a front to hide something, and from how surprisingly nervous and shy he's been... you're starting to piece it together. You _know_ he isn't lying when he says he's clean.

"I'm clean too," you breathe, "and I'm on birth control," you worry your lip for a second then you ask, "how batshit crazy would it be to tell you it's okay to cum inside me when this is our first date?"

"Junior, don't look," Wrench says to the robot patrolling around the garage, "daddy's gonna make you a baby brother or sister-"

"You better fucking not," you blurt, glancing over your shoulder as the robot bleeps and seemingly goes into some sort of sleep mode, you feel something hard press against your entrance and your breath catches, your gaze flying back to Wrench.

"How do you want it?" he asks, "hard and fast, like we're gonna be caught by the cops, fucking in the backseat of a stolen patrol car any minute now?"

You nod frantically, hands gripping at his bare shoulders, he pushes his hips up as you sink down, his cock stretching you out as he inches his way inside you. "I wish I could kiss you," you gasp, "I wanna kiss you so bad right now."

"I could always take off the mask?" it's a question, and based on how he's reacted when you've asked anything about his past or personal life... you shake your head.

"It's alright, you don't have to take it off," you breathe, his hips snap up and you whimper, nails digging into his soft flesh, "fuck- I want you to, but it's your _face_ , Wrench, it's your choice who you show it to." Your eyes meet his visor and you blush as you notice the hearts displayed in the LEDs. " _Oh_."

"Fuck," the hearts change to exclamation points, then quickly into X's, "you weren't supposed to- I wasn't- _fucking_ emotions."

Your lips twitch up and you lean in to press a kiss against his neck, as close to the edge of the mask on his jawline as you can, "it's sweet," you tell him, "now," your hands settle on his chest as you sit back upright, "fuck me until I can't close my legs, daddy."

His breath hitches his fingers curling into your hips, "anything for you," he rolls you over and gets on top, pushing your legs back towards your chest by the back of your knees. His hips snap up and you gasp, your fingernails scratching at his skin. "I hate-" his voice cracks and he takes a moment to compose himself, thrusting into you until you're too incoherent to make fun of him for it, "I hate that the mommy thing started as a joke, and now the _daddy_ thing is kinda getting me going."

"Me too," you gasp, "I only said it ironically and then it felt too sexy to stop."

"It never leaves this garage," Wrench says, "agreed?" You nod frantically, "I wanna watch you touch yourself," he tells you, a long throaty moan comes up off your chest, your hand sliding between your legs to find your swollen clit. You pinch it between your thumb and forefinger before starting rubbing, your breath hitching with anticipation of the orgasm you can feel building. "You look so fucking good," he moans, "sound so fucking good - _fuck_ , Y/N."

Your eyes flutter closed as your gasping breaths start turning into desperate moans, your free hand finds Wrench's and you cling to him as together you work your way towards an unforgettable crescendo, every thrust is sending you closer to the edge, every touch is causing the most intense sparks of pleasure you've ever felt. "I'm so close," you gasp.

His hips speed up slightly, trying to get you there sooner - make you come, make you scream. Your breath catches, your eyes locking with his - at least you hope so - through the visor. You tighten around him, stars exploding behind your eyes, a cry slips past your lips as your climax hits, "Wrench-"

"Fuck," Wrench's hips buck unevenly, symbols flashing across his visor but always going back to the same reaction - two exclamation points, "fuck, fuckfuckfuck- _fuck_ ," his fingers dig into your skin, his hand squeezing yours as you feel him spill into you, hips thrusting sloppily as thick warm spurts fill you, his groans joining yours in a cacophony of pleasured sounds. You reach up to pull him down, your walls twitching and clenching around him; you bury your face against his anarchy tattoo, hot panting breath dancing across his flushed skin.

He pulls out, tearing himself away from your grip to sit back, his chest rising and falling hard, your lips twitch up as you notice the two hearts now displayed on his visor, he pushes your legs roughly apart to watch his cum spill back out of your twitching pussy. " _Fuck!_ " You laugh breathlessly, watching from where you lay spent on the mattress. He curses again and brings his hands up to take off the mask.

You're not sure if you're allowed to watch - if he even _wants_ you to - so you half avert your gaze and the moment it hits the mattress beside you, your hands are on his face and you're pulling yourself up to kiss him, your lips colliding in a heated kiss that perfectly encompasses the intensity of the sex you'd just had. Your tongue runs across his bottom lip and suddenly his tongue is pressing against yours, sliding into your mouth. You groan and claw at his back, your legs wrapping around his waist. It feels like you're doing everything backwards; the foreplay _after_ the sex.

When he pulls back the first thing you notice is that he has the most stunning blue-green eyes you've ever seen, staring back at you with a look of worry and... embarrassment? Then your eyes catch sight of a bruise and you flinch. It's not intentional, it's instinctual. So close to his eye... a bruise - god, you can imagine how much it hurt. It's a knee jerk reaction but he pulls back.

Guilt washes over you; it isn't a bruise, it's a birthmark. He clearly doesn't do this often and when he does, with a girl he likes, who he just fucked, you _flinch_ . One look at his actual face, his vulnerable and human face, and you _flinch_ like he's some sort of disgustingly disfigured mutt. "Wrench, no, I-"

"I get it," he says quietly, nodding slightly like he's agreeing with something you said, his shoulders twitch, a sorta shrug, "I'm ugly."

You sit up, your hands slipping around the back of his neck, you pull him back towards you, "you're not _ugly_ , you're perfect," you breathe, he glances at you and you nod, a smile on your lips, "thought it was a bruise, I'm sorry."

For a  split-second it looks like he's going to cry, and you pepper his face with kisses - paying extra attention to the birthmark - until he laughs breathlessly, "you're the one who's perfect," he breathes, holding your wrists, you pull away and smile up at him.

"What made you take it off?" you ask quietly, "because you know you didn't have to."

He hesitates, "you let me cum inside you, that took a lot of trust," he pauses, moving away from you, he sits on the edge of the mattress, half facing away, "I could've been lying about being clean - I didn't, but I could've - you trusted me anyway," he shrugs, "I dunno, I just figured maybe I should try trusting you a little in return, you already know where my garage is, you've met Wrench. Jr-"

"Wrench," you breathe, "I trusted you because a guy in a mask is in a mask for a reason, and from everything I've noticed about you and that mask... that reason is a pretty fucked up one, isn't it?" He nods and you swallow hard, "I'm never gonna ask you to tell me, I'm never gonna pressure you, but I'll be there if you ever need someone to vent to, alright?"

He doesn't reply for a moment and for a second you think you've crossed a line, but then he quietly says, "okay." You move to sit next to him, he glances at you and you smile, gently brushing your fingers across his cheek. "If you wanna see the note from the doc saying I'm clean it's somewhere in here so I can find it for you-"

"I trust you," you tell him, "you let me see your face and it's only our first date."

He nods, his lips twitching up slightly, "it's still not a very nice face, though."

"I like it," you tell him.

"You do?"

"Mm," you smile, "you look like a young Jimmy Siska."

His cheeks flush, "you're just saying that because you know I'm a fan."

"Nah, I'm saying it because I like you," your smile breaks into a grin as his cheeks turn bright red.

"I like you, too," he says. You go to point out the blush on his cheeks but he preempts you, "ignore it, it'll stop in a second," you just chuckle in response.

"Do you..." you hesitate, trailing off as you worry your lip between your teeth, "I have a spare ticket for a concert on Thursday, I was gonna ask my friend but do you maybe wanna-"

"What sorta music?" he asks, sounding vaguely interested. You tell him it's rock music and he nods, a smile pulling at his lips, "hell fucking yes I'm there."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrench's garage doesn't have a mattress in it - unless that big white rectangular thing over by the server and guitar is a mattress.


	2. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench needs a distraction after shit hits the fan with the FBI and Marcus refuses to let him cancel his date with you; it’s the perfect excuse to have some fun and forget how bad the world is.

When you get a call from Wrench the next day it's unexpected, mainly because you forgot to give him your number but also because you can tell he's not wearing his mask. He quickly explains that everything went to shit, that he's freaking out. Marcus is getting his mask back - you make a mental note of his friend's name, just so then you can finally stop wondering about the young man in the blue bomber jacket - it shouldn't take long. He wants to know if you can meet him.

After a quick call into work, a fake 'I'm really sick,' cough, cough, splutter, you're on your way. When you arrive on the roof of the parking garage you're expecting the worst, to maybe have to talk him down, he did _not_ sound good on the phone that's for sure.

What do you even say to someone when their face has been taken from them? Their whole identity, what makes them feel safe... how do you convince them they're going to be okay?

You're surprised when you find beautiful gardens and Wrench sat on a patio sofa, tucked away in a secluded area of the roof, his hood pulled a little further over his face than usual, you sit beside him and wait for him to make the first move, "you came," he breathes, "didn't know if you would."

"Course I did," you breathe, "what can I do?"

"Just sit with me?" he breathes, moving slightly closer to you, you nod and look out at the view in front of you. It's not long before you feel his calloused fingers grab your hand, bringing it up to his face, he presses the back of it against his cheek, his shoulders slumping as he sighs and relaxes.

"Sounds like your friends really care about you," you breathe quietly, "Marcus is the one I've met, right? The one who asked if I found your mask hot or creepy?" He nods quickly, your lips twitch up, "he seems nice, clearly cares about you a lot - getting your mask back, the gentle encouragement-"

"He didn't gently encourage," Wrench laughs breathlessly, moving to hold your hand with both of his in his lap, "he threw you at me and watched me scramble to catch you."

You grin, "worked though, huh? Four hours later we were naked in your garage and I had your cum dripping out of me."

He laughs again, "the sex was good, wasn't it?"

"The best," you agree, "my shower might not agree with you-" his brow knits together and you smile, "you're not supposed to wash cum down the drain, Wrench."

"Oh, right, _that_ ," he breathes, smiling at you, "I normally choose to ignore that particular warning."

"Mm," you watch his face for a second, "jerk off often do you?" His cheeks flush slightly, "who do you think about?" His cheeks turn red and you grin, "me?"

"Yeah, little bit," he admits shyly, trying to avoid your gaze by turning slightly away from you, still holding your hand firmly in his.

"Hot," you breathe. _That_ catches his attention, snaps his gaze back to you, your lips twitch up, "so," your fingers brush his cheek again, "are things getting busy for you, my dirty little hacker? Or do you still wanna go to the concert Thursday?"

"I wanna go but I might have to cancel on you last minute," he explains quietly, you just nod in understanding, "and if you call me a dirty hacker again I might get hard so don't."

Your lips twitch up and you shift closer to him, leaning in to whisper into his ear through his hood, "I can still feel you inside me," his breath trembles and you tug your hand away from his grip so you can settle it on his knee. He doesn't try to stop you. Maybe he's not as shy without the mask as you thought. "I want you again - Thursday, in the restrooms, my hands on the mirror, if there are any cameras you can black them out, take off your mask... I want to watch us, I wanna see your _face_ when you cum inside me," by now your hand has slowly made its way up his thigh and is sitting right next to his crotch.

A strangled whimper slips from his lips, "yeah, I'm definitely getting there." You bite your lip and he asks, "do I get to clean you up afterwards?"

"With your tongue?" you breathe, that warm wet feeling starting to pool between your legs at the thought, he just nods, this time it's your turn to whimper. "Yknow, I think normal people tend to wait to have sex until like... the fourth date at least."

He laughs, "thought we agreed normal's overrated, and anyway; self control is boring."

You nod in agreement, glancing around the gardens you're sitting in, it's quiet, secluded... no one's here. "Wrench-" you move to push yourself against him - fuck, you're on the precipice of throwing yourself onto his lap and sticking your tongue down his throat while you dry hump him - but his phone starts ringing, and Wrench smiles, one of his fingers landing lightly on your lips.

"Hold that thought," he tells you, he retrieves his phone from his pocket and looks down at the screen, "it's my friends," you glance down, noticing the DedSec logo displayed on the screen and nothing else. Of course; they didn't wanna be traced, it was a secure channel.

You smile at him, "do you want me to stay?"

"I think I'll be alright with M on the case," he says then sighs, reaching over to brush his fingers against your cheek, "I'll call you later?"

You nod, smile still firmly on your lips, "absolutely, now answer your phone or it'll stop ringing." As he does you stand, tugging your sweater over your hand so you can give his shoulder a squeeze without being spiked before you make your way back inside. You're pretty sure he's gonna be just fine.

~~

"I'm gonna phone her and tell her I can't go," Wrench says, not bothering to look up from the piece of hardware he's working on, the screwdriver in his hand and the piece of metal he's trying to pry out of place taking his full focus, "it's just too..." he trails off, grunting slightly as he forces the metal to breaking point, a slight metallic _ping_ sounding through the air as the screwdriver snaps rather than the object of his frustration, he curses loudly, throwing the screwdriver handle across the room before slamming his hands down on the worktop, " _inconvenient_ right now."

Marcus huffs out a sigh from the sofa - he's clearly not going to get any sleep with Wrench this hyped up - and sits up so he can look over at his best friend, "man, stop making excuses, you like this girl a _lot_ \- I've seen you giving that creepy ass stalkery picture heart eyes - you're going to that concert Thursday even if I have to knock your sorry ass out and drag you there myself."

This does make Wrench turn, he looks at Marcus with a blank expression for a few moments before double question marks appear and he asks, "why?"

"Because you like her!" Marcus insists, "and because after everything you deserve to take a break and let loose for the night."

"I don't want her to get hurt because of me," Wrench blurts, his shoulders slumping slightly as he turns back to the bench, the frustrating piece of metal, and the broken piece of screwdriver. Marcus' eyes widen slightly at the sudden honesty - _that_ was why Wrench was so... tense? "You didn't see the whole thing Marcus - they know her name, where she works, where she lives-"

"They _threatened_ her?" Marcus asks in surprise, immediately guessing where he was going, Wrench nods once and Marcus' shoulders slump, "fuck, man." He thinks for a moment then sighs, "I guess the only thing to do is protect the fuck outta her."

"I'm not putting her in danger, M," Wrench says as he works the piece of screwdriver free from behind the metal sheet and drops it onto the worktop.

"I think she's already in danger," Marcus says quietly, "if they know her personal information they already know too much," he sighs and rubs at the back of his neck, "I dunno, man, you really think she'd be in danger with us watching her?"

He turns back to face Marcus, his anger both written across his visor and in the way his shoulders have tensed, "they fucking got to me, if they can get _me_ then they can get _any_ of you - of _fucking_ course she's in danger-"

Marcus laughs, "hell no, they'll have to go through _you_ ," he shakes his head, tone sobering as he adds, "and, fuck, man, if they did grab her - y'all know we'd be there with you getting her back."

Wrench hesitates then sighs again, " _yeah_ ... I just don't want her to end up being tortured because of _me_ , I mean - tied up and blindfolded, yes, but only with an agreed safeword and there are _definitely_ no FBI fuckers involved in _that_ fantasy."

"Talk to her after your date, ask if we can make her apartment safer - or better yet, you could move in with her," Marcus says, "better than sleeping in your garage on that nasty old mattress, and who knows - if you're sharing a bed, maybe that fantasy can become reality."

"I have an apartment," Wrench says, "in a basement... no windows, one door - it's a good choke point so if anyone tries to come in I have an advantage," he sighs dreamily, "and anyway, I had sex with her on that mattress, her naked body was on it-"

"You know you sound like one of those people that wear tin foil hats, right?" Marcus says, choosing to ignore any mention of Y/N's naked body.

"Just call me Mulder," Wrench tells him with a slight laugh.

"Alright Mulder," Marcus says, "you gonna go to the rock concert Thursday with Scully and ask her if you can be her guardian- I was gonna say angel but I've met you so, uh... guardian sledgehammer-wielding madman?"

"Yes, sir," Wrench says, mock saluting Marcus as he once again turns back to his work, grabbing a new screwdriver out of his toolkit. "Man, I _really_ hope she likes being tied up."

"You're a weird dude, Wrench," Marcus says as he lays back onto the sofa.

~~

The bass is vibrating through the floor so deeply that you're sure you can feel it in your soul; you wouldn't take it any other way. Wrench's hand finds yours and he squeezes your fingers, showing you two carets before flashing you the briefest 'less-than three' heart eyes. You laugh but the music drowns you out.

From the sound of it things were starting to hot up and Marcus had to insist Wrench take a break and go have fun, given how stressful the past week has been for him you're glad he listened.

Your attention is drawn back to the band as the song ends and they begin playing another; a sex song. You feel Wrench's fingers twitch and you swallow hard wondering how long it'll take before your fantasy of having him fuck you in the restroom becomes a reality.

It feels like time starts passing slower, the fantasy in your mind starting to run rampant, his grip on your fingers becomes a lifeline as the vibrations from the bass now seem to set your skin on fire. "Wrench," you breathe, pressing yourself closer to him, he glances at you, moving his hands to your waist.

You swallow hard and your eyes roam his masked face, looking for any sign that the man beneath it is being affected too; a slight flush on his neck, the restless twitch of his fingers against you, and you're starting to notice there's already a bulge forming in the front of his jeans.

You lean in as close to his ear as his hood will allow, "restrooms," you say, he nods in agreement and leads you through the crowd, aggressively shoving people out of the way when he has to until he slams open the door and pushes you inside.

You both pause as you take in the room in front of you; it looks more like an abandoned warehouse than a restroom, the sorta place where you'd find a corpse. Three toilet stalls line one wall and directly opposite there are three mirrors, two of which have sinks below, the third has a pipe and a mark on the wall where a sink used to be. Even with the mask on you can tell he's checking to make sure there aren't any cameras. "No cameras," he comments, "at least they're not perverts, just the keepers of _really_ grunge restrooms."

"Mask off?" you ask hopefully, watching as he shifts from foot to foot before reaching up and removing his mask, "I'll look after it," you promise as he holds it out to you, he nods with a weak smile as you tuck it safely into your bag.

His hands settle on your waist, eyes nervously scanning your face for a reaction, you wrap your arm around his neck and gently lead him back towards the sinks, setting your bag by your feet as you tug him down, lips crashing together in a desperate heated kiss that's all tongue and teeth. You moan as his tongue teases yours - he tastes like cigarettes, coffee, and the pizza you shared in the parking lot before the show.

You tug his hood down, your fingers running through his short ash-blonde locks, "can you take off your vest?" He nods and steps away for a second as he shrugs off his vest and tucks it into your bag, as an afterthought he takes off his spiked wristband too and slides that in alongside the vest.

As he straightens up your hands run down his clothed chest, his stomach, your fingers make quick work of unfastening the button on his jeans and unzipping them, pushing them down his thighs so you can get access to- "you're wearing the same boxers-" he glances down and shrugs.

"I have more than one pair," he says, "like 'em."

You smile, pushing your hand under the waistband, your fingers wrap around his half-hard length and he presses his flushed face into the crook of your neck as you stroke him to full attention, thumb running over his piercing. He hums and pushes his hips forward, nuzzling against your neck as a whimper slips past his lips, his breaths slowly beginning to turn to pants. Your lips twitch up, smug that you have such an effect over him.

You can tell that if you keep it up for another few minutes he's going to spill all over your hand, you'd be lying if you said you weren't tempted to but his own hand wraps around your wrist and lightly tugs, you withdraw and he lifts his head again to look at you, his face slightly flushed and pupils blown, "how did you say you wanna do this?" he asks with a slight smirk, a shadow of his usual confidence, "hands on the mirror?"

You bite your lip and nod, he turns you and you press your hands against the cold tiles, one on each side of the mirror, his hands find your belt, quickly unfastening it and pushing your jeans down to your knees, your panties following a split second later. You can't help but wish you'd thought to wear a skirt or dress instead, even if it wouldn't be practical for the concert itself it would've definitely paid off for the illicit restroom rendezvous.

He brushes your hair over one shoulder then starts kissing your neck, an arm wrapping around your wrist to push his hand between your thighs, he slides two fingers over your entrance making sure they're slick before he moves them to your clit, lightly stroking a few times - teasing you as he starts to roughly bite and suck at your neck, marking you as his. You whimper, a warmth spreading between your legs, your head falls limply against his shoulder, "Wrench, please-"

"Just wanna make sure you're ready," he breathes, "and begging is _always_ nice."

A low whine comes up your throat, "Wrench-" all you can focus on is the throbbing between your legs, the heat radiating from below his fingertips, you're at least ninety percent sure your pussy is so wet it's literally dripping, "fuck me, please? I need you-"

" _Oh_ , that's good," he breathes, "I like that, keep going." You whimper and roll your hips, arching your back, head falling forward, "ah-ah," he scolds, grabbing a fistful of your hair with his free hand, he pulls your head back and bites you where your neck meets your shoulder, roughly sucking a second mark onto the skin there.

"Wrench, I want you, I- I-" your voice trembles as a moan cuts you off, " _please_?"

He lets go of your hair and pushes on the bottom of your back, you move your hands slightly, arching a little more so he has better access, he withdraws his hands and leans down to grab a packet out of his pocket. "No," you gasp, "no condoms-"

"Lube," he tells you, "I'll only ever hurt you if you ask me to- that sounded a _lot_ sexier in my head," he laughs nervously.

"Keep going," you encourage, "and Wrench?" His gaze meets yours in the mirror for a brief second, "I got what you were going for and it was actually pretty sexy."

He smirks, pushing his boxers down his thighs to free his erection before quickly pausing to tear open the packet, squeeze the lube out onto his fingers, and slick himself up. He uses the remnants to prep you, his fingers thrusting into you a few times, brushing against your spot deliberately just to hear your desperate whimpers as he makes smug eye contact with you in the mirror, "you ready?" he asks, withdrawing his fingers again.

You nod, "yeah, you're still clean right?" His eyes meet yours in the reflection; he doesn't look very impressed by the question.

"Unless I got something off _you_ , I'm still clean," he says, "and I'm guessing you're still clean and on whatever birth control?"

You nod and bite your lip, once again trying to arch just a little bit more, a desperate hint that you want him to keep going. Now. " _Please-_ "

He smirks, " _really_ like hearing you beg," he lines himself up and pushes into you in one long thrust, your breath catches in your throat at the feeling of him filling you. He doesn't give you long to adjust to him, just a second or two then he draws his hips back and slams back inside, you gasp, knees jerking apart, feet slipping slightly on the tiles. He grabs your hips to steady you and holds on firmly as he sets a relentlessly fast pace, your head falling forward; his voice shakes as he commands, "eyes on mine."

You look up, locking gazes with him in the mirror - he isn't so nervous after that, like your every moan and whimper are building his self esteem, building up whatever was destroyed by his past - he gets more commanding, more controlling, rougher; you're definitely not complaining. His hand comes down across your ass, a loud crack resounding through the room as you gasp in surprise, "fuck, Wrench- _fuck-_ "

His hips freeze, "was that too much?"

"No," you shake your head, "no, fuck- I liked it." He grins and grabs a fist full of your hair to tug you into a fully upright position, his dick pressing into you uncomfortably at this angle. You turn your head towards him and he captures your lips in a heated kiss, his tongue pushing insistently into your mouth, fighting with yours teasingly before he pulls back and presses his fingers against the small of your back, you arch under them, your breath shaking as his hips start moving again.

"Wrench, please-" you whimper, before you can finish the question he pushes two of his fingers into your mouth.

"Suck," he commands with a slight chuckle, you moan around them, sucking lightly as your eyes close and roll back into your head, you lick his fingertips as he pulls them back, then thrusts them into your mouth, your tongue quickly swirling around them. He groans behind you, burying his face in your hair, "shit, Y/N."

Your cheeks hollow as you continue, your entire focus shifted to not biting down every time he thrusts into you. His hot breaths, heavy on the back of your neck, are _definitely_ not helping matters. "Want me to touch you?" he asks, moving so his mouth is next to your ear, "how badly do you want to come?"

A whimper escapes around his fingers and he pulls them out of your mouth with a wet pop, "please," you gasp, "oh fuck, Wrench, _please-_ I need to come-"

He chuckles, "you sound so good when you beg," and moves his hand away from your mouth, slipping his spit-wet fingers between your folds to stroke your clit, you whimper and your knees buckle, his free hand wraps around your waist, holding you up as his fingers start to draw you closer to the edge. "Keep your eyes on mine," he commands.

"Wrench-" your voice shakes as you try to speak, try to tell him you're getting close, you can see in the slightly smug glint in his eyes that he knows. "I'm gonna-" a moan cuts off your sentence and your climax hits you like a ton of bricks, your eyes locking with his in the reflection as you gasp and moan in his grasp, hips rolling against his fingers as they continue to stroke you through your orgasm.

As you come back to yourself you try to right your feet, skidding as you try to push yourself back up, Wrench's hands move to hold your hips; support you again, "tell me what you want," he almost sounds like he's purring.

You swallow, your attempt to regain your footing forgotten, "I want to feel you come inside me," you tell him. His lips twitch into a smirk and you whimper as his fingers dig into your skin; if you didn't know better you'd think they'd leave bruises. His hips start moving hard and fast, your heavy breaths quickly turning into gasping moans.

Slowly he starts to lose his rhythm, his breath coming in pants and moans of ecstasy; he's close to finishing, you start to pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts trying to get him there faster. He buries his face in your shoulder in an attempt to avoid your gaze in the mirror, "eyes on mine," you command and he looks up in surprise, his eyes meeting yours in the reflection. You smirk, "how badly do you wanna come?"

His response comes in the form of a throaty groan, "you're gonna be the death of me."

Your lips briefly twitch into a smile before returning to the smirk, "Wrench," you breathe, "my dirty, _filthy_ hacker, come for me, please-"

He grunts, roughly biting into your shoulder, your breath hisses through your teeth at the pain but it only lasts a moment as your attention is drawn away - you feel him twitch inside you, then he's spilling his load as he loudly cries out, his eyes squeezing shut, head falling back as his hips slowly come to a stop, flush against you, a myriad of explicit sounds and creative expletives spilling from his lips.

His head falls against your shoulder, his sweat damp hair against your skin. "Fuck," he pants, arms snaking around your waist so he can hold you as he comes down. You bite your lip, trying to take in the feeling of his body pressed against yours and that stickiness deep in your core while you wait; it doesn't take long for him to tear himself away, pulling out and dropping to his knees. Once he's tugged your jeans down to your ankles, he turns you and pushes you back against the sink, "sit down, open your legs," he tells you.

You do as you're told, sitting on the edge of one of the unsanitary looking sinks - you silently hope that the sink doesn't snap off the wall on you; they're clearly not up to building code and you don't want to think about what they're being held to the wall by. Wrench's hands on your thighs snap you out of those thoughts, his eyes staring up at you, "remember what we discussed?"

"You get to clean me up," your breath slightly shaking, "with your tongue- a-are you sure?"

"Babe, it would not be the first time I've tasted cum," he says, "I'm sure, you okay with it?" You nod frantically, quickly blurting out your consent, his lips twitch up and he leans in to lick away the stripe that's spilled down your thigh, he shuffles closer and dips his tongue inside you, his thumbs lightly spreading your folds as your eyes flutter closed above him, your breath hitching at the welcome intrusion.

He laps at you experimentally at first, like he's not one hundred percent sure what he's doing, but after some gentle encouragement he starts to get a little more exploratory, his tongue dipping slightly deeper inside you before he pushes it in as far as he can, you gasp in surprise and he pulls back, looking up at you with a slight hint of concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asks, you nod and slide your fingers into his hair, his lips twitch up in amusement, "is that your way of saying 'it won't suck itself'?"

You whimper and nod, "Wrench, please-" his mouth connects with your clit this time, first leaving light kisses then sucking roughly as you squirm against him, he flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud and you see stars, "Wrench, I-" you moan loudly then catch sight of the bathroom stalls opposite - you remember where you are, the realization of how loud you've both been so far hitting you - and your cheeks flush, your fingers untangle themselves from Wrench's hair and instead clamp over your mouth, your other hand far too busy making sure you don't fall off the sink.

He glances up at you and frowns against you, hot breath against your clit as he says, "ignore them, the band'll cover up any noise we're making."

"You sure?" you ask quietly.

"Pretty sure," he says.

You slowly lower your hand again, moving it to settle on the sink and give you another lifeline but a particularly pleasurable combination of licking and sucking makes your hand fly back to his hair, pulling lightly as his fingers push inside you, you whimper at the feeling of being filled again - even if two of his fingers aren't quite the same in length _or_ thickness as his cock - he curves them towards your pubic bone and starts searching for the right place, a shockingly explicit gasp signals when he's found it, fingertips grinding into your spot relentlessly as you writhe above him. Your gasps and moans sound so loud as they echo off the walls, once again you find yourself alarmingly self-conscious about your location - what happens if Wrench is wrong? Will you be in trouble with the cops?

You gulp, trying to swallow your fear as you push those thoughts aside roughly - no, the only things that matter are your orgasm and the man between your legs driving you there. His tongue circles your clit again, then teases at a particularly pleasurable spot before swirling again, the room seems to blur slightly as his tongue begins running over everything _but_ where you need it to.

"Wrench, please-"

He draws his tongue over that sweet spot again, slowly teasing you, the pleasure that it sends through your body is so intense you almost scream, "fuck, Wrench-" you blurt, your voice suddenly sounding so much louder, "fuck- I'm gonna-"

His lips twitch up as he rams his fingers into your spot, his tongue continuing to dance over your clit, drawing strings of expletives from your lips laced with his name, you cry out much louder than you intend to as your walls clench around his fingers, your eyes squeezing shut as your head falls back against the mirror, you're vaguely aware of him placing a few chaste kisses against your clit before he sits back, and as your body relaxes again he pulls his fingers out of you.

It takes a moment for you to come back to yourself, a moment made much easier by Wrench, having stood, planting hot kisses from your jawline down your neck to the edge of your shirt, you blink your eyes open and watch him straighten up and wiggle his - still wet - fingers in your face before popping them in his mouth and sucking them clean too.

"Fuck you're hot," you breathe, hands grabbing for him - any way to pull him down closer, get his mouth on yours - he seems to take the hint and is soon leaning over you again, his lips moving against yours while your hands rake through his hair. When he tries to pull back you hold him there so you can lean in and bite his neck, sucking a mark on his skin like the ones he's been leaving on you. He groans, eyes closing as your mouth works against his skin, your teeth nip at him, lightly at first - teasing him the same way he teased you - then harder, _rougher_ , as you try to make the mark as dark as possible.

There's a knock on the door that snaps your attention off of your task, your cheeks flush and Wrench laughs above you, "busted," he grins.

"You said they couldn't hear-" you whisper.

He shrugs, "you were being pretty fucking loud."

"That's _your_ fault not mine," you accuse, shifting uncomfortably under him as you try to wriggle free. He straightens up again and offers you his hand, helping you back onto your feet; you immediately begin to pull your panties and jeans back on.

"It's gonna be fine, yknow that right?" He breathes, pausing between pulling his boxers back into place and trying to rearrange his junk.

You worry your lip, looking over at him as you fumble with your belt, "that a promise?"

"Course it is," he breathes, "I've got your back."

"Okay," you nod, fastening your belt, you grab your bag and start pulling out Wrench's things - his wristband, his vest, his _mask_.

"Yknow I bet you'd look really cute in this," he says as the mask flickers to life once more, "it'd really bring out your eyes."

You grin at him, " _dork_."

He smiles, humming happily as he catches hold of your hand, "let's go face the music, huh?"

"Only if you do the singing," you tell him.

He chuckles, "for you milady, always." You follow as he leads you over to the door, pushing it open to the sight of hundreds - fuck, maybe even a few thousand - people staring at you. You're expecting to have to talk your way out of it, maybe rely on Wrench's hacking ability to get you out of there - is that even a thing? You _hope_ that's a thing.

What you don't expect is everyone to start cheering and clapping, Wrench looks to you and your cheeks flush, you can tell by the way he's carrying himself as he leads you through the crowd to the door that he's smug - that his head is getting slightly more inflated by every comment you both receive. Wrench seems to just soak it in, flashing winks and double carets, shooting the odd finger gun in the direction of a particularly nice comment, while your cheeks get more and more flushed.

The moment you're outside and the cool air hits your skin you really feel how red your face is, Wrench leads you over to his motorbike and taps the seat for you to sit, which you do. "So I have something to ask you," Wrench says, "and I'm not sure how."

"Okay," you breathe, trying to divert your attention off what just happened any way you can, "ask away."

"So, would it be cool if I came over to your place sometime and just checked to make sure your apartment is secure?" he asks, "that you're not being, yknow... spied on or anything."

You blink up at him, "is that a concern? Am I being spied on?"

"Maybe?"

You swallow hard and nod, "then yeah, come over whenever you want."

"Okay, great," he sounds relieved, "see - the other thing is - and I dunno how to bring this up because it's only the second date-"

You eye him skeptically, "why do I feel like you're gonna ask something crazy?"

"Because I am," he breathes, "would it be cool if I, maybe, moved in with you?"

"I barely know you," you say, "despite the fact that you've already came inside me twice - I don't know anything about you, Wrench, so I dunno about _moving in_ with me."

"I get that," he nods, "understand completely - Marcus just thought you'd be safer if I lived with you."

"Okay, why am I in danger?" you ask, "is this hypothetical danger or am I actually in danger here, Wrench?"

"You're actually in danger," he says, voice small, "the FBI wanted me to turn on my friends, they threatened my family - I don't give a fuck about them - but they knew _your_ name, they knew about _us_..." his voice cracks, "there's a deal but we're _not_ taking it - I... I just need you to be safe, Y/N."

"What?" your voice squeaks, "aren't they supposed to be the good guys?"

"They're all fuckin corrupt, don't fool yourself," Wrench huffs out a heavy breath, and crouches in front of you, "my friend Josh has eyes on your apartment building - _please_ don't be angry about us finding out your address - and if you let me make your apartment safe you should _in theory_ be okay until we've dealt with the situation, Marcus just had the idea that maybe I could move in with you and then I can protect you while also having somewhere better to sleep than my garage."

"You sleep in your garage?" you ask, "I thought you had an apartment too-"

"I do," he says, "it's in a really great basement-"

You sigh, shoulders slumping slightly, "if I let you sleep on my couch you've gotta promise me you're not gonna kill me in my sleep."

"I promise."

"Okay," you breathe, reaching for his hand, you hold onto it as you sit, admiring the hickey you left on his neck under the street lights.

"You don't have any pets do you?" he asks, snapping your attention back to his masked face.

"I have a puppy, why?"

Two semicolons appear and quickly disappear, "it's not a deal breaker," he promises.

You narrow your eyes, "why?"

"I, uh, don't really get along with puppies," he pauses then quickly adds, "or _any_ animals really."

Your eyebrows raise, "what?"

"I'll explain later," he tells you as he stands, "I'll give you a ride home?"

You nod, "do you wanna meet my puppy? Would that help?" He places the only helmet he's got on your head and fastens the straps for you, reluctant to answer the question as he shrugs off his vest and you slip it back into your bag.

He ends up agreeing in the end, which you consider progress, "what's the hellhound called, anyway?" he asks as he gets onto the bike in front of you.

"Chewie," you smile, wrapping your arms around Wrench's waist, "he's got this really soft, fluffy, brown fur so I figured-"

"Don't make me fall in love with you," he breathes, your cheeks flush and he kicks away the stand, using both your feet and his to keep the bike beneath you upright, "just... if you're gonna be amazing you've gotta know that I'm gonna fall in love with you, and when I do you better be ready because I'm-" you can feel the tension in his body as he gulps down the lump in his throat, "I'm a giant fuckin' screw up, alright?"

"You're not a screw up," you breathe, hugging his back tightly, "you're gonna be alright, Wrench, I promise."

"Yknow, it's funny, I keep on telling myself that but it's never come true yet," he says, before huffing out a breath and returning back to his weirdly happy self, "time to go meet a wookiee."

"Yeah," you breathe, smiling sadly - it's almost like the mask is more than just a mask it's a whole persona, one that's happy when the person underneath is so desperately broken - you wish you could fix it for him, take away his hurt and make him whole again. You swallow hard, instead opting to just repeat his words,  "time to go meet a wookiee," with the hope that somehow, someday, you can help him heal.

He turns slightly, like he's glancing back over his shoulder at you, "I hope he's friendly!" Your sad smile turns to a fond one as he fires up the bike's engine.

 


	3. Get the Gang Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench meets a wookiee, your apartment gets a DedSec security upgrade, and you spend a little more time getting to know Wrench with your clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay - I had the chapter ready to go on the 16th and just as I was uploading it the internet cut off, turns out my abusive father stopped paying the bill so my mum had to take over and long story short; it only got turned back on a few hours ago.

The door swings open and you catch a glimpse of the puppy sitting on the sofa, "stay there, Chewie," you say with a smile as you let Wrench through first, the puppy stands up to look curiously at you but follows your command and doesn't jump down.

"He's, uh... very well behaved," Wrench comments, you can tell he's wary but he still hasn't told you why. You just nod and smile, "he is, do you wanna pet him?" You click the door shut behind you and move over to the sofa, sitting down and patting your lap so the puppy hops onto it. 

Wrench hesitates by the door then crosses to sit next to you, his mask blank, he holds out his hand to Chewie, who sniffs at it slightly before looking up at you. "Does he know that we screwed?"

"Maybe?" You laugh, your fingers running through the puppy's soft brown fur, "he can probably smell it, yknow?"

"Mm," he nods, then slowly runs his hand over Chewie's head, before scratching behind his ears for a few moments and pulling away again, "dog's are weird."

You smile, "maybe he doesn't understand it - he  _ is  _ only a puppy."

Wrench nods, his mask still displaying no reactions; this worries you. "I, uh," you sigh, "I had a bad experience with a puppy when I was a really young - it backed me into a corner and was jumping up at me, barking in my face - it wasn't even that big of a dog, yknow?" He nods. "Just-  _ I _ was little too and it was terrifying, so I made sure to train him really well - if you're worried about him being, yknow,  _ wild  _ or anything, he's safe."

He nods again, "yeah," then sighs, a back slash and forward slash appearing on his visor that quickly turn into double semicolons as he speaks, "when I was really young my parents got a puppy, never bothered to train it, I was only little I didn't really understand how to train him. He-" his voice cracks slightly, "I was walking him and he kept pulling on the leash, my parents weren't paying attention - they  _ never  _ payed  _ fucking attention  _ \- and he yanked the leash right outta my hand, ran off into the street, I chased after him but he-" Wrench swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, "it was too late."

You try to school your expression into something a little less horrified, less disgusted by his parents, less saddened by his loss, you try to blink back tears, "Wrench, I'm so sorry," your voice easily betrays your hard work.

He shrugs, "it's fine, I just can't get attached again, yknow? I just- I used to like animals now I don't. I'm not that kid anymore, I grew up."

"I get it," you breathe, nodding slightly, "I completely understand," it's a wall, a safety net - he's put up barriers around himself so he can't get hurt. It makes sense. Fuck, the mask is  _ really  _ starting to make sense the more he lets you see.

He swallows again and nods, "I still wanna protect you -  _ and  _ Chewie - but I can't-"

"I understand," you breathe, "you can't get close to him, it'll hurt."

"Yeah," he breathes quietly, "and I really fucking like you so it sucks."

You nod, "I'm not going to give him up, Wrench-"

"I'm not asking you to," he says, "I wouldn't-" his voice cracks slightly, "I'll sleep on the sofa but I think me and Chewie should be strictly acquaintances."

You nod your head again, "sounds fair." You're both quiet for a few moments then you notice his demeanor change, his shoulders sag as a shaking breath comes through the mask. You hold your arms out, "come here."

He hesitates then reaches up and takes off the mask, trying to blink back the tears in front of you, he shifts closer and lets you pull him into your arms, face buried against the crook of your neck, "it's okay to hurt, it's okay to feel things, Wrench," you breathe.

"That sounds so fake," he breathes, his hands coming up to grip at your shoulder blades, " _ you _ seem so fake -  _ fuck _ , did I dream you?"

You laugh breathlessly, "did  _ I  _ dream  _ you _ ?" He pulls back to look at you, his hand moving to cup your cheek, he slowly leans in and your lips meet his, eyes closing as a wave of emotion surges in your chest, the kiss is sweet and caring; more so than any of your previous ones. Your hands fist in the front of his hoodie, his tongue lightly pressing past your lips, teasing at your tongue and the roof of your mouth for a brief moment before he pulls back. You blink your eyes open and meet his, they're searching your face for something, "how are you real?" 

Your lips twitch up, "that's pretty easy - my parents-"

"No, how-  _ why  _ do you like me?" he asks, "when you could have anyone in the world, why  _ me _ ? You've  _ seen  _ me-"

"You're perfect," you breathe, "and believe it or not, I really like you." His cheeks flush and you brush your fingers across them, "God, I love it when you blush." His lips twitch up and he buries his face in the crook of your neck again, letting you push his hood down so you can stroke your fingers through his short ash-blonde hair. 

A whine from Chewie makes Wrench sit back, instinctively reaching for his mask, "I better go." 

"Okay," you breathe, a little disappointed that he can't stay longer.

"I'll see you soon," he promises, pressing a light kiss to your cheek as he stands, quickly putting the mask back on and pulling his hood up. "Think about me when you finger yourself later."

You bite your lip, smirking up at him, "and you think about me when you cum in your boxers while you sleep, like a horny teenager."

"Ha,  _ deal _ ."

~~

When Marcus arrives at Wrench's garage the next morning he's surprised to see the anarchist humming as he works, back turned to the shutter door as his head bobs to the obnoxiously loud music that's playing.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" Marcus asks, yelling over the music as he quickly hacks his way into the speakers and turns it down, the shutter slowly clattering shut behind him, "what did Y/N say?"

"I'm gonna sleep on her sofa and she agreed to let me make her apartment safe," Wrench says, turning towards his bench and his bestfriend, Marcus' eyes widen as he takes in the sight in front of him; Wrench looks like his usual self except for one difference, one giant purple difference.

"Uh, Wrench?" He looks up as Marcus motions to his own neck, "did you get attacked by a toothless vampire?"

"Trust me I left more than this on her," Wrench says, flashing a tilde and caret wink.

Marcus shakes his head, "fuck, man, I dunno what you did to her to get marked up like that-"

Wrench's expression turns to double carets, Marcus can hear his grin as he says, "it was fucking magical."

"She agreed to you tying her up?" Marcus grins back, crossing the room quickly to stand on the other side of Wrench's workbench.

Wrench shakes his head, "we fucked in the restroom at the concert-"

"Ew, Wrench," Marcus screws his nose up in disgust, while at the same time crossing his arms over his chest in obvious disapproval.

"Like  _ you  _ haven't been there," Wrench's visor turns to two equals signs - narrowed eyes - as he crosses his arms over his chest, "hot girl starts panting in your face, gasping your name mid song-" his visor turns to a forward slash and backslash, then double X's as his hands land on the bench, "man, I had no choice, I  _ had  _ to fuck her, it was too hard-"

Marcus snickers, disapproving facade dropped along with his arms, "ain't it always?"

Wrench pauses, "true," then continues, leaning forward over the bench as he talks, "she was literally  _ begging  _ for it Marcus, she bent over and started  _ begging  _ me to fuck her."

"Fuck!" Marcus exclaims, eyebrows raised.

"I know!" Wrench says, that sound of an obvious grin on his face once more as he spins around, arms aloft, "fucking  _ magical _ !"

~~

The sun has barely risen on Saturday morning when you hear a knock at your front door; still in your pajamas you make your way through your apartment, stepping over Chewie's sleeping form along with scattered clothing and random junk as you head to answer it. 

You crack the door open and peer through at the familiar-looking man, "hey, I'm Marcus," he says with a warm smile, "Wrench's friend - we met before at 10Donuts - he sent me over to get started-" he holds up a large colorful dufflebag- "he'll be over soon he's just gotta stop off at a hardware store and a coffee shop."

"Oh," you breathe, shuffling slightly out of the way as you open the door fully to let him in, "come on in, sorry about the mess," your cheeks flush slightly, "I didn't know I was going to be having guests."

"Don't stress about it," he says, "I've seen worse,  _ Wrench's garage _ for example," he chuckles and you laugh slightly, worrying your lip as you try to nudge some of the strewn around clothes back towards your bedroom.

"So why's Wrench at a hardware store, exactly? I thought you were just, yknow, spy-proofing my place," you smile as you duck down and quickly move a pair of shoes out of his way. 

"He's buying longer screws," Marcus says as he heads straight to your laptop, stepping over the mess without complaining, "the screws that come with door locks are really short - if you replace them with longer ones it becomes a  _ lot  _ harder to kick a door open."

" _ Huh _ ," you look thoughtful as you consider it, "didn't think of that," you bend to scoop up an armful of the nearest clothing, quietly crossing to the bedroom door.

"Yeah, most people don't," Marcus says, pulling his own laptop out of a black cross-body case that's settled against the back of his hip, he opens your laptop and starts it up while starting typing something on his laptop.

You hesitate, trying to decide whether you should be worried about a DedSec hacker sitting in your living room using a laptop,  _ typing something _ . You decide to give him the benefit of the doubt. This is Wrench's friend, his best friend, if Wrench trusts him and you trust Wrench... You worry your lip for a moment, quickly realizing that soon enough you'd have a DedSec hacker sleeping on your sofa. You huff out a breath and nudge open the bedroom door, desperate to get rid of the clothes. 

With you distracted Chewie rushes past towards Marcus, "Chewie, no!  _ Sit _ !" You throw the clothes onto your bed and spin on your heel to watch as the puppy launches himself onto the sofa beside Marcus who just chuckles.

"Hey there, Chewie," he grins, "nice name you've got there," he starts rubbing the puppy's head while the puppy wags his tail happily, "I bet Wrench  _ hates  _ you."

You lean against the doorframe watching for a moment before you say, "he was actually petting him when he brought me home Thursday."

Marcus looks over at you in surprise, "Wrench was? Spiky, mask-wearing, 'I hate everything  _ and  _ it's mom', Wrench?"

"Yeah," you nod, "I guess he likes me?"

"You could say that," Marcus smiles, shaking his head slightly, "either that or he was lying when he said he thinks puppies are evil and are going to 'take over the world'-"

"He said  _ what _ ?" your eyebrows raise, " _ wow _ ."

A second knock on the door saves you from having to try and make small talk and you head over hoping to see Wrench - how long could it possibly take to buy coffee and screws? - You open the door a crack to peer through again. 

It's not Wrench. This time there's a guy in a green hoodie and a girl with a purple scarf - neither of whom you've seen before - standing on your doorstep, you turn to look at Marcus, "do these people belong to you?"

"Is it Sitara, Josh, and Ratio?" he raises his voice slightly so the people can hear and the girl - Sitara, you presume - confirms it is. You let the door swing back open as they also come in.

"Wrench not here yet?" Sitara asks.

"Not yet," Marcus confirms, "only just got here myself, where's Ratio?"

"He got called into work but he asked us to tell you to invite Y/N over to the hackerspace for dinner tonight to make up for it," Josh says as he sits nearby, patting his lap for the puppy, who jumps across despite your training - these people seem to have made him forget all it and it's kinda making you want to scream; so much for all your hard work - "hey, little guy," he breathes, fingers running through the puppy's fur. 

"That's Chewie," Marcus tells him, "cute, right?"

"So cute," Josh agrees quietly, fingers still running almost absent-mindedly through his fur, over and over, in an almost rhythm. You worry your lip as you take in the scene in front of you - apartment still not clean, puppy ignoring your training, what else could go wrong?

"Hey," Sitara smiles, catching your attention, "it's nice to finally meet you, Wrench hasn't shut up about you," your cheeks flush slightly and she glances around at your apartment.

You get a sudden urge to throw yourself onto the mess, to babble uncontrollably in an attempt to explain yourself, "I didn't know you were coming today, if I did I would've-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it, the hackerspace is ten times worse than this, trust me," she says, cutting you off, "do you want me to help you clean up?"

"Please," you smile weakly, she just chuckles and reaches over to squeeze your arm comfortingly.

"It's gonna get much worse once Wrench moves in," she says, "he can't keep  _ anything  _ tidy for more than five minutes and if you ask him to clean he'll go into a  _ mood  _ \- you've gotta be firm with him, threaten to take away his phone or something, yknow? That usually works surprisingly well." She hesitates then asks, "about dinner at the hackerspace tonight, you in?"

When you take a little too long to think about it she gently nudges you and says, "there'll be pizza and for dessert we'll get stoned as fuck."

Your lips twitch up at the offer, "sure, why not? I wanna get to know you guys."

She grins at you, "awesome, you won't regret it I promise."

"To be honest, I think the only thing left in the refrigerator is butter, anyway," you laugh.

"I'll text Horatio and tell him to pick up groceries," Josh says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, you don't need to-"

"You're Wrench's almost-girlfriend," Marcus says from the sofa, "you're pretty much family." Josh starts nodding in agreement, fingers on one hand still running through Chewie's fur in the same rhythm as before while he taps out a message on his phone with the other. 

Sitara wraps an arm around your shoulders, "welcome to the hackerfam, my non-hacker buddy," she says, a heartbeat passes and her eyes light up in excitement, "hey, can we get a friends and family discount on donuts now?" A surprised laugh comes up your throat; maybe Wrench's friends are pretty great too.

~~

Wrench doesn't show up for an hour and when he does he's doing some sort of balancing act; carrying bags, boxes, and to-go coffee cups all at the same time in a giant heap. "Let me in," he blurts, nudging the door as he tries to open it by himself. You dart over and grab it, opening it wide, you catch the coffees with surprising deftness as they slide and almost fall off the top of the piled up boxes. 

"Thank you," he says from behind the stack, "whoever you are."

You chuckle and set them down on the nearest surface, "want a hand, stud?"

"Yesplease." You take a few of the boxes off the top and carry them towards your bedroom, setting them down behind the sofa. When you glance back over at Wrench he's staring at you with lesser-than-three heart eyes and you smile, pointing at yourself then making a heart with your fingers and thumbs before pointing at him and putting up two fingers. 

His mask changes to double carets and your smile grows into a full-blown grin.

"Stop being so cute, dammit," Sitara says as she crosses to take the rest of the boxes off Wrench.

"So what is all this stuff?" you ask him, watching him set the bags on the floor before he clicks the door closed again.

"Screws for your locks, blinds so I can take my mask off-"

"Wait a minute," Marcus says, "she's already seen your face?" There's a hesitation from Wrench that makes you pause; are you not supposed to have already seen his face?

"Yeah," Wrench says quietly, straightening up to face the room.

"That's great!" Marcus grins, reaching out for you, "hey, Y/N, what did you think?" you're immediately put on the spot as everyone turns their attention to you, "come on, this is the  _ perfect  _ chance to embarrass him-"

"He's fuckin' adorable," you grin, Wrench's neck flushes and you pick your way across to him, alarmingly conscious of everyone's eyes still on you as you wrap your arms around his waist under the studded vest, you nuzzle against his neck and he makes a surprised noise, hands settling on your back. 

Marcus laughs as Chewie whines and growls lowly, "looks like the pupper isn't too happy that there's another man in your life." You step away from Wrench, who growls back at Chewie, you worry your lip - that could be a problem. 

"Hey, check that bag," Wrench says, pointing at a black paper bag with a pet store logo on the side, "I picked something up for the little hellhound."

You duck down and grab the bag, peering inside at the red spiked leather collar, almost an exact match for his wristband albeit a couple sizes bigger, you grin up at Wrench, "adorable."

"Figured if he's gonna be Chewie he needs to lose some of the," he motions to the puppy, quote signs appearing on his visor as he says " _ cute _ ." 

You jump to your feet and lean in to kiss him, hesitating when you realize he's covered in spikes, "can you, uh...  _ Spider-Man _ ?" He looks at the room and you glance over your shoulder to watch as everyone turns very sharply away from you, averting their gaze while Wrench lifts up the bottom half of his mask. 

You have to twist your neck at a weirder angle than usual to kiss him without getting a spike up your nose but it works fine, "I think I'll like having you living here," you breathe, "even if it is alarmingly fast." 

He grins at you before his mouth disappears back beneath the leather and spikes.

~~

When Wrench told you that you'd be walking to the hackerspace you thought he was joking, when he took your hand and you just sighed, following him as he lead you through the streets - you thought you'd lost your mind. "Our feet are gonna hurt by the time we get there," you warn.

"Not at all," he promises, turning suddenly and holding you by the shoulders, "yknow - you're the first non-hacker to ever set foot inside the hackerspace, are you excited?"

"Yeah," you breathe, "I mean, I'm not wearing the right shoes to walk there, it's surprisingly cold tonight and I didn't bring a jacket,  _ and  _ we're currently standing on a street outside a nerd store instead of actually getting any closer to wherever we're going but sure."

He chuckles, "normally I have to grab and bag people so they don't know the location; unless we're inviting them to join us, of course - those people get to know the location, the keycodes... everything." You nod and he sighs, "haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"Figured what out?"

"You ever seen  _ Orphan Black _ ?" he asks, you nod again as your answer, and he adds, "where did they hide the secret lab, Y/N?"

"Under a comic book store," you breathe, glancing at the tabletop gaming store beside you again, "it's- you're fucking joking me, it's under this place?" He nods and a laugh spills out of your mouth, "oh my god."

"Last place they'd look, right?" he asks, drawing your attention back to him.

"I feel like I'm living in fiction," you shake your head, "how is this real? How are  _ you  _ real?"

The door swings open before you can get an answer and Sitara sticks her head out, "I thought I saw you on the security feed," she says with a grin, "we've decided to go out to that Chinese place so bare with, everyone's grabbing jackets."

Wrench nods, turning to you again, "guess you'll have to wait until after dinner to see the keycoded doors."

You nod and glance back up at the store's sign - you've driven past this place countless times and all along there was a secret world underneath it. All along Wrench existed just not in your life, underneath a tabletop gaming store. It seems a little surreal getting this glimpse into his life.

Sitara turns in the doorway and you look back down in time to see Marcus, Josh, and two other men come out of the back of the store. "That's Horatio and T-Bone," Wrench says quickly, you nod and smile at him, the nerves starting to kick in.

The first person to introduce themself is Horatio, who immediately beams at you and offers you his hand, "Wrench doesn't shut up about you - Y/N this, Y/N that, did you hear what Y/N said? Look at what Y/N just texted me-"

"Ratio-" Wrench warns, you grin over at him and he sighs, a forward slash, backslash on his visor showing his defeat, you reach for his hand and he tenses as you take it, a heartbeat passes and he relaxes again, letting you lace your fingers with his.

A new voice snaps your attention back to the group, "I'm Ray - you can call me T-Bone if you want, a lot of other people do."

You nod and smile, taking in the man in front of you's appearance - this guy looks like a tourist, a tee that you can get at a kiosk, a matching Hawaiian style shirt, shorts... a cap with the poop emoji on it. You hesitate for a split second before you say, "I'm, uh... sorry about the crabs."

There's a pause where no one reacts, you're beginning to wonder if you accidentally offended the entire group by making the joke, but then Wrench cracks up beside you, doubling over with laughter, a quick glance at Wrench catches you a brief glimpse of Marcus too who looks like he's trying very hard to keep a straight face.

You didn't offend them, they're just trying really hard not to laugh. You look at Sitara, who just covers her mouth with her hand, and Horatio, beside her, stiffles his own laugh. Josh, on her other side, glances across at Ray and breaks into a grin. Ray just rolls his eyes, smiling slightly at you, "I've heard that one before."

~~

Watching Wrench eat with chopsticks while still wearing his mask is definitely an experience you'll never forget and, honestly, you're still not entirely sure how he manages to fit the food under the leather lower half even when he does lift it up. You listen to them talk about everything under the sun, and how they don't run out of conversation topics is beyond you since they spend seemingly every waking moment together. Somehow, after an hour or so, the conversation lulls enough for you to get a chance to ask them something you've been curious about since you saw the front of the hackerspace. "So, do you guys actually do the whole table top gaming thing?" 

"Oh, totally," Marcus nods, "when we have down time, anyway."

"Yeah, we're just getting ready to start a D&D campaign," Sitara says, "he doesn't look it but T-Bone is the  _ best  _ DM-"

"Josh was pretty great," Wrench pipes in, "and you - Sitara - with that whole purple chromatic dragon thing."

She grins at him, "it  _ was  _ memorable, right?"

"Yeah, how could we ever forget the moment-"

Marcus clears his throat, "hey, we're looking to add more women to our group - ever considered playing D&D?"

Your eyes widen, "uh- I wouldn't know where to start-"

"Oh, man,  _ so many _ new players say that," Horatio says, "you're surrounded by people who're experienced players - or at least, semi-experienced - we'll teach you, I bet you'll get the hang of it in a couple sessions."

"It's homebrew too," Wrench says, "which means half of the bullshit contradictory rules are gone - and T-Bone has some really cool rules of his own."

"I can help you make your character," Sitara says, "I draw everyone's character art so we can concept her together-"

"Okay," you blurt before worrying your lip for a moment - what did you just agree to? D&D with a hacktavist collective? That sounds- "yeah, alright."  _ Interesting _ .

Sitara grins and retrieves her bag, pulling out a white laptop covered in DedSec stickers, she climbs out over the back of the booth and comes around to sit beside you, forcing both you and Wrench to scoot over. She opens the laptop and sets it on the table, opening up a document, Marcus hands her a book from her bag and she opens it to a marked page. "We'll start with a class and build from there."

You glance over at Wrench who just flashes you a tilde and caret wink, you shake your head, "you guys had this planned all along, right?"

"What? Who? Us? Noo,  _ never _ ," Wrench says, immediately followed by a laugh, "make your character good, babe." You huff out a sigh as Sitara hands you the book.

You stare down at the cover blankly, then you get an idea, lips twitching up you look up at Sitara, "can you keep a secret?"

"I know Wrench's real name, so yeah," Sitara says, you point out an empty booth across the room and Sitara smiles, gathering up her stuff. "See you boys when we're done."

~~

You're not allowed to see the digits that open the door to the hackerspace, but once you hear the woosh noise you glance over, watching as the door slides open and the giant middle finger on the opposite wall is revealed. "Milady," Wrench bows, his arms motioning for you to head on in, you take a step past him onto the top of a flight of stairs. You can hear the sound of laughter from inside; the others having arrived back long before you thanks to Wrench's 'detour'. Wrench steps in and the door closes again, he takes your hand and you follow him down. 

Your eyes glance around the room as you take in the sight - the bright colored graffiti covering the walls, the mounted unicorn heads, the wall of TV screens, various computer set ups and old arcade machines, lockers and a DedSec merch vending machine, the large table with Wrench's friends sat around it, and only a few feet away from that - The Wrench Bench. Your lips quirk up at the name, "that's cute," you breathe, looking up at him, he squeezes your hand.

"Hey, you're here!" Marcus grins, "we ordered pizza-"

"We  _ just  _ ate, man," Wrench laughs, "how stoned are you guys right now?"

There's a chorus of answers but the clear message is ' _ very _ '. Wrench flashes them a tilde and caret wink and says, "you don't mind if we don't join you, do ya? We've got some catching up to do."

"Go ahead, man," Marcus waves him off, "do you want us to save you some pizza?"

Wrench looks to you for an answer and you just laugh, "sure." Wrench leads you off to the corner sofa, you watch as Wrench retrieves a box from one of the lockers and sits beside you, opening it to reveal a lot of stuff you're not sure you could understand even if you wanted to. You watch him roll a joint, biting your lip anxiously - to be honest, you've never done this sorta thing before and you're not entirely sure whether you're making the sanest decision of your life by trying it.

The moment he's finished he lifts up the bottom half of his mask and pops one end of the joint into his mouth, lighting the other with a zippo he pulls out of his jeans. 

He puffs out the smoke and offers it to you, when you hesitate his lips twitch up, "don't do this often, do you?"

"At all, actually," you breathe, hand running subconciously through your hair.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, yknow that, right?" he says, "that's like, life rules 101 - you  _ can  _ say no." Your lips twitch up and he grins, "of course, I could help you get high as fuck,  _ that's  _ always an option."

"Okay," you breathe, Wrench grabs your belt and yanks you closer to him on the sofa. 

"You're not asthmatic or anything are you?" he asks, "because if you are this'll really suck." You shake your head, "okay, good," he breathes, "do you  _ want  _ me to help you or do you wanna do it at your own pace?"

"How would you help?" you ask quietly.

"Well, I could hold the joint for you - which would be really hot," he chuckles, "or I could shotgun you-"

"You could do what now?" you ask, eyebrows raising, "that sounds-  _ no _ , it sounds violent."

"I'd take a drag and blow the smoke into your mouth while you suck in," he explains quickly, "or I could kiss you in a way where you  _ won't  _ cough up a lung from the smoke - that way is  _ way  _ sexier." You roll your eyes and smile fondly, he chuckles, "but that's what shotgunning is if you wanna try it," you hesitate then sigh, unsure of what to say, "come here," he wraps an arm around you and shifts himself closer.

He carefully turns the unlit, filtered end towards you and waits, you huff a breath out of your nose and take it off him, bringing it up to your mouth, stopping just short as you think of something important; "I can't die, right?"

"I mean,  _ maybe _ , if you're  _ really  _ fucking allergic but I doubt that'd happen," Wrench muses, "just make sure you take it slow, alright?"

You hesitate again, "you're a bad influence," then you slowly encircle the end with your lips and slowly suck in; you're not sure how to describe what it feels like. Definitely warmer  than you were expecting - which makes sense considering it is  _ burning  _ \- and you're a little surprised to find it tastes like smoky  _ vanilla _ . Wrench's fingers lightly curl around your wrist and move it away before you can take in too much, then you slowly breathe out, a few coughs and an unexpected giggle following the breath. 

"There ya go," he grins, "good, right?" He moves your hand back over to his mouth, letting you hold the joint while he takes a short drag, letting his head fall back against the sofa back as he blows the smoke up into the air. 

"I didn't expect it to taste like that," you breathe, "I expected... I dunno, burnt tea leaves?"

He hums, lips twitching up as he stretches his arms out over the back of the sofa to get himself comfortable, "yeah, I bought it earlier - figured maybe you'd like this strain a little more than my usual stuff."

"So your plan was always to get me high?" you ask; you're maybe a little too tempted by the empty spot beside Wrench, tucked under his arm. 

"Nah, just figured if we're gonna be living together that you might wanna join when I'm getting fucked up," he says, "I wanted to be prepared."

"That's pretty sweet," you breathe; the temptation to move closer to Wrench proving too great, you sigh and shift to cuddle up beside him, head resting on his arm. He glances at you and you smile weakly. "I can, yknow,  _ not _ , if you don't want me to-"

"No, you're okay," he breathes, taking the almost-forgotten joint from your fingers, he brings it up to his lips and draws another small mouthful of smoke in, then offers it back to you. You wrap your lips around it and suck in - that warm smokey vanilla-like taste filling your mouth again - Wrench pulls it away and you blow the smoke out into his face, he chuckles and you smile, feeling yourself relax into his side.


	4. Midnight Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench officially moves in and it doesn’t take long before he’s asking to share the bed.

The day after Wrench moves in. 

You didn't realize how much stuff a guy who lived out of a garage and basement could possibly have, moving Wrench in with you seemed like a bad idea almost immediately - like it wasn't already. Glancing around at the boxes filling your apartment living room, you sigh, the apartment door clicks shut behind you as he gets the pizza from the delivery guy, paying for it with cash you had to loan him.

"Which one's yours?" he asks, the distinct difference in voice signals that he's taken his mask off. You silently take the top box - it's your usual order - and head over to the sofa, the one place that isn't completely buried since Wrench would be sleeping there.

Wrench follows and as you sit he jumps onto the seat beside you, his mask being placed on the coffee table. "Got any good movies to watch?" he asks, shrugging off his vest so he can get comfortable, "or anything on your DVR?"

You glance at him as he throws his vest onto one of the stacks of boxes, "how do you have so much stuff?" 

He shrugs, "a lot of it's stuff from when I left home, never bothered going through it, yknow? I bet I have my old teddy bear in one of these," he looks around at the boxes.

"You're joking," you say in disbelief, Wrench with a teddy bear? You can't imagine that, even if he was a kid. Actually, now that you think about it - you can't imagine Wrench as a kid either.

He grins at you, "course I am." You reach over and slap his shoulder, a frown on your face as he laughs. "So," he opens his pizza box and grabs a slice, taking a bite before asking - with his mouth full - "movie?"

"How the hell have I fucked you?" you ask, " _ twice _ ?" You shake your head, watching as he grins at you and continues chewing - purposely being as gross as possible now that you've complained; chewing with his mouth open, taking too many bites - you grimace and look away.

"Movie?" he repeats, voice muffled by the food, he coughs slightly then a few moments later asks one last time, much clearer. 

You point in the general direction of your blu-ray collection, "you pick," and watch as Wrench jumps up to go browse. A few minutes pass before he returns with three movies in hand. "We gonna marathon them or-?"

"Can't pick," he says as he lands beside you on the sofa, "you gotta vote for one." He sets them out on the coffee table and you glance over them -  _ Empire Strikes Back _ ,  _ Raiders of the Lost Ark _ , or  _ Blade Runner _ \- your eyebrows raise.

"Having a Harrison Ford day, huh?" you ask, he hesitates as he looks at them, then laughs, "didn't notice?"

"Yknow, I totally didn't," he says, "your vote?"

"Empire," you say, "never a bad time for Empire."

He nods and jumps up again to go return the other two and pop your movie of choice in the player, he sits next to you and grabs the remote, quickly putting the television on before getting himself comfortable with his pizza while you wait for the menu screen. 

You worry your lip for a moment, then grab your box, swinging your feet onto his lap, he glances over at you in surprise and you smile, "we're dating, coinhabiting,  _ and  _ screwing, I think that qualifies us as a couple."

"You think?" he asks, letting his head fall against the sofa, he chuckles slightly then says, "yeah, I guess it does."

"Just don't use my shampoo, yeah?" you grin, opening your own pizza box before you settle it on your lap, you select a piece and take a bite. 

Wrench watching you for a moment before he says, "yknow, of all the relationships I've ever had, I've never got this far with anyone... and we're barely a week in."

"You've never got- you were a virgin before you met me? Aw-"

"Shut up, you  _ know  _ I didn't mean-"

"It's cool if you did, yknow that, right?" you say, shrugging slightly as you pause to take another bite, "if I took your virginity-"

"You didn't," he insists, "shut up and let me talk," you pout and he flashes you a smile that gets quickly replaced by a frown as he says, "I just- I've had relationships, not all of them with women-"

"Yeah I figured that when you said you'd tasted cum before," you breathe, "I mean unless you lick your own cum on the regular-"

"Shh," he smiles again, "trying to come out here."

"Right, sorry," you breathe, pressing a finger to your lips, "shh," he chuckles and your lips twitch up, trying to focus on not interrupting and instead on your pizza.

"I've had relationships - some with women others with men - and I've always panicked and bailed when things got too," he hesitates, " _ heavy _ , or we mutually decided to end it pretty early on," you nod as you listen, "I've obviously had sex with a few of them, but I've never lived with any of them, and living with you already is a little...  _ weird _ ."

"I feel the same," you breathe, "I mean... we barely even know each other, for all I know we could get in an argument in the morning over cereal and break it off."

He laughs, "yeah, that's  _ exactly  _ what I've been imagining."

"Let's just... promise we won't argue about silly stuff, alright? We'll take it slow, maybe stop having sex until we know each other a little better..."

He nods in agreement, "sounds like a good idea to me," he worries his lip and you can't help but be completely enamored by the way his brow creases, nose crinkling as he thinks, teeth biting down on his lip almost seductively and you can't tear your eyes away. He lets go of his lip and his tongue darts out to lick the spot where his teeth had just been. 

"Maybe not," you breathe, he glances at you, a smug smirk forming on his lips as he takes in your expression. You shake your head and look away, turning your full attention onto the pizza in the box on your lap. You're hungry - you gotta eat.

You startle as something happens on screen - the fucking menu music - and you're reminded that you’re  _ supposed  _ to be watching Empire, "hey," a thought blossoms in your head and you snap your attention back to him, "I know you said not to mention it outside of the garage-"

"Ew, really,  _ that _ ?"

"Yes  _ that _ , Wrench, why the hell did we end up-"

"People like weird shit," he shrugs, "my mom was worse than my dad, calling you mommy is probably a fucked up way to deal with the trauma - I dunno, I can't afford a therapist and I dropped out of high school, I don't get psychology." You frown, and he turns to you, asking, "did you have a crappy dad?"

You hesitate, mouth opening then closing before you nod slightly, "he wasn't the best."

"See, now we both need therapy," he grins, "is it healthy? Probably not. Should we keep doing it? Probably not."

You nod, "so, why'd you like it? You said it was kinda getting you going, and to be honest it was kinda-"

"Honestly?" he interrupts, cutting off the rest of the sentence, "I think it was because I was balls deep in your pussy... yknow a tight, hot, wet pussy will do that, and as for you... you had the one guy that you know your parents would  _ hate  _ for you to bring home fucking you; it was probably pay back."

"Probably," you agree, sighing as you shift slightly on the sofa, sliding down lower in your seat, "to crappy parents," you hold a piece of pizza out and he rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he reaches out with his, you knock them together in a very odd looking toast, he retrieves the remote and hits play, then you settle in to watch the movie. 

~~

Two hours into that first night there's a soft knock on your bedroom door. You think you're imagining it at first but then it opens a crack and his masked face peers in, "you awake?" Double question marks.

"Yeah, what's up?" you ask, "is Chewie growling  _ again _ ?" you sigh at the thought. He shakes his head, slipping into your room - his appearance distracts you a little; he's only wearing his hoodie and boxers.

"No, I- uh," he hesitates then crosses to sit on the edge of your bed, the moonlight coming through the open blinds casting shadows over his spiked profile, "I kinda can't sleep."

"Oh," you breathe, staring blankly for a heartbeat before your lips twitch into a smile and you ask, "miss your basement?"

"Something like that, I guess I'm not used to being in an actual apartment," he laughs nervously, "it feels weird, too  _ clean _ , yknow?"

You nod slightly; it's understandable, "this you asking if you can sleep with me?"

"Yeah," he breathes, "do I need to say please?"

You shake your head, "no, come on," you pat your bed lightly and he jumps up, first rushing over to the window to close the blinds, plunging the room into near pitch black darkness, before coming back around the bed to pull the covers back and climb in beside you.

"So, what were you up to when I came in?" he asks, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp, before moving to unclasp his mask, "didn't catch you doing anything  _ explicit  _ did I?"

"I was reading, actually," you laugh, showing him your book, he pauses taking the mask off - it still half hanging off his face - to take in the cover -  _ Eragon _ , the first Inheritance Cycle book - his eyebrows raise slightly as he nods.

"Not  _ Fifty Shades _ ?" he asks with a slight smirk, the mask being removed and placed on the cabinet.

You roll your eyes, " _ Fifty Shades _ is a fuckin' joke."

"In what way?" he asks as he turns back to you, "not into BDSM?" 

You look over at him in surprise, your eyes wide as you stammer for an answer, "it's an abusive relationship, a-and it's not  _ accurate- _ "

He grins, " _ ah _ so you're into it, they just don't know what they're talking about?"

You open and close your mouth, going to defend yourself but your words just come out as a whimper, he closes the gap between the two of you, his fingers skimming your cheek, as his breath dances across your face, "and you do?" he breathes.

" _ Kinda _ ," you lean in before he can and crush your lips together. He grabs the book as you drop it, moving it onto your bedside cabinet, his hands find your hips and he pulls you on top of him. 

"Are we really doing this again?" you breathe, "we've had sex more than we've had conversations-"

"Overstatement," he points out, "if you don't want to, we don't have to."

You hesitate then sigh, "I'm already wet, though."

He glances down at where he's pressed against your pajama covered crotch, "that was fast-"

"I was wet before you showed up," you explain, "I couldn't concentrate on the book, I was thinking about you - about  _ this _ ," you roll your hips against his and he gasps, laughing breathlessly, "I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

He beams up at you, "then don't," you bite your lip as you lean in, capturing his in a hot kiss as you rock your hips against him, desperate for friction, you suck his bottom lip into your mouth, biting down as you pull away. As you let go, his pupils blown, eyes searching your face, you breathe, "I won't."

You move back and he sits up trying to follow, you put your hands on his chest, "take your hoodie off," he huffs out a breath and fights his way out of it, throwing it onto your floor. You're still a little surprised he doesn't wear anything underneath it, but given the denim and leather vest - in San Francisco,  _ California  _ \- you can kinda see why. 

"Can I touch you now?" he asks, "please?"

"Nope," you smirk, lightly pushing his bare shoulders, "lay back, relax," his eyebrows raise, "you'll get a reward if you do as you're told-"

"Do we need a safeword? Mine is  _ Siska _ ," he lays back then smirks, almost purring as he asks you, "what's yours?"

"Mine is 'shut up Wrench'." You smile sweetly, running your hands up his stomach; he's not muscly by any standards but decently toned, if he put a little effort in you have no doubt that within a few months he'd have abs. 

He chuckles, "how do you want me, mistress?" he moves his arms above his head, together against the headboard, holds them there with a questioning look then moves them apart, closer to the corners of the bed frame, "hands together or apart?"

Your lips twitch up as he smiles innocently, "don't tempt me because I will," you move the covers off your back and lift your own top off. 

"Are you sure I can't touch?" he laughs, his eyes trained on your chest, he licks his lips and moves his hands to grab the bed sheets instead, "you're  _ really  _ fucking tempting, yknow that, right?"

You smile, "flattery will get you  _ nowhere _ ," your top lands on the floor and you move off the bed to take off your pajama pants before you straddle him again, your fingers trace his chest, his stomach, his eyes watching your face. You lick your lips and lean in to draw your mouth from his jawline to sternum, light kisses across his Adam's apple and the anarchy symbol on his neck. You feel him gulp beneath your mouth, your lips twitching into a smirk against his skin. You continue down, moving to his chest, his nipples, your tongue toying with one of his piercings as your fingers play with the other.

He hums beneath you, hips rocking up, you can already feel him starting to respond, you trail further down, moving to the tattoo of his name across his lower abdomen, your tongue following the lettering as he whimpers desperately above you, you trail over to mouth at his hipbone, nipping at the skin with your teeth. Your hands pull down the front of his boxers and his erection springs free, he moves to touch himself but you slap his hand away. "Self control, Wrench - learn some."

He groans, "is this revenge for making you beg?"

Your lips twitch up, "it is now," you move to kneel between his legs, your fingers wrapping around his length, "tell me what you want, baby, tell me how you want to cum-"

" _ Fuck _ !" He squeezes his eyes shut then forces them back open, "I want you to suck it-"

"Until you cum?" you ask, he shakes his head, "you want me to tease you?" he nods, "bring you right up to the edge then stop?" Another nod and you bite your lip to suppress a moan of desire, "fuck, Wrench, that's hot-"

"Do you have a vibrator?" he asks, glancing around at the two bedside cabinets, "tell me you have a vibrator-"

Your eyebrows raise, "of course I do, you want me to use it on you?"

"No, I wanna use it on  _ you _ ," he says, "after," you reach over to yank open your top drawer, pulling out the hot pink phallus and pressing it into his hand. He smirks as he locks eyes with you, " _ hot _ ."

Your lips twitch up as you move back to where you were kneeling, "can I ask you something?" He nods and your fingers wrap around him again, your thumb teasing the piercing just below the underside of his cock head, "how much did this hurt?"

He chuckles, "I almost threw up," your hint of a smile turns into a grin, "it was so worth it though," he says, "makes everything feel  _ so much _ better."

"Yeah?" Your eyebrows raise, "so if I do this," you lean down and lick across the bar, drawing a strangled moan out of his throat, "feels good, huh?"

"So good," he breathes, you smirk and duck back down, lips trailing kisses down his shaft, your tongue darting out to lick a stripe across his balls before you drag it up the underside of his cock, you encircle the head with your lips, sucking lightly as you sink down, tongue teasing the piercing again as he grunts and grabs a fistful of your hair, his hips twitching as he fights to keep them still. "Fuck you're good at this," he breathes.

You hum around him, eyes fluttering shut, you sink down as far as you can, moaning around him as you swallow him, he groans loudly above you, rough bitten nails scratching into your scalp, his fingers curling into your hair, tugging slightly. His breath shakes as he tries to keep it steady, taking meditative breaths through his nose as your head starts bobbing, tongue teasing his piercing every chance you get. He whimpers and grunts above you but shows remarkable restraint until your frustrated determination destroys it. 

You swallow him down, sinking until your lips hit the base of his cock, blinking back tears as he gasps and moans above you, your tongue slips out and you run it across his balls - not once but twice before he yanks you back by your hair. You whimper slightly, spit stringing between his cockhead and your lips as you break into a grin - you're sure you look manic but you don't care; he almost came down your throat. You did that.

His fingers slide around the back of your neck - his grip on your hair released - and he pulls you close, your lips colliding in a messy kiss, he rolls you onto your back, kneeing your legs apart, his free hand moves your panties to the side, fingers sliding between your wet folds, you moan into his mouth and he uses it as an opportunity to push his tongue in beside yours.

His fingers tease your clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, then he moves away again to retrieve the hot pink vibrator, you feel it slide against you at first, still turned off as he slicks it up, then he turns it on low. You whimper, nails digging into his shoulder blades. He pulls back just so he can watch your face as he runs the vibrator across your clit.

"Wrench-" your breath shakes, "I want you inside me," he smirks and clicks the vibrator off. His fingers hook under the sides of your panties, sliding them agonizingly slowly down your thighs. You pull your legs up to your chest and he takes them off completely dropping them to the floor beside the bed. 

When you feel something hard press against your entrance you realize immediately that it's not his cock it's the vibrator and you're torn between being disappointed and moaning. You bite your lip as he works the vibrator inside you then turns it on again, eliciting a loud gasp from you as he angles it towards your spot, your eyes squeeze shut from the intensity of the pleasure you're feeling, "fuck,  _ Wrench- _ "

He slowly draws the vibrator back then thrusts it in again obtaining a loud cry of ecstasy from you. Your eyes jerk open as you hear him groan above you, and feel something drip onto your stomach. Your breath catches, his long pale fingers are stroking his erection; his foreskin sliding up over the head, his frenum piercing briefly disappearing before he strokes back down and it's revealed once more. Your tongue darts out to wet your lips, your own hand reaching for him, your fingers join his as you stroke his length together, watching with lust filled awe as a thick string of pre-cum drips down from the slit at the head. 

"Please," you breathe, gaze meeting his, "Wrench, I need you inside me, I need to feel you-" you whimper as he pulls the vibrator back out, turning it off before he throws it onto the bedside cabinet. 

Your hand settles on your stomach, watching as he slicks himself up with his pre-cum. "You're still on birth control, right?"

You nod, "yeah, wouldn't be asking for this if I wasn't."

"Still clean?" he asks, you nod, "okay, good, me too," he leans down and presses his lips against yours as he lines himself up, grabbing your hips, he pulls you down onto his cock, sliding into you easily after having the vibrator inside you. Your arms wrap around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist, his lips moving firmly against yours as he waits for you to adjust to the size difference.

He knows you're ready when you bounce impatiently below him and he responds by snapping his hips to meet you, "fuck yes," you gasp, one hand grabbing his hair, the nails on the other digging into his skin again. 

This time when he fucks you it's different, he shifts slightly and finds your spot, hips moving slowly, you squeeze your eyes shut, "Wrench-" you whine.

He curses, "just- I wanna try something, alright? Lemme try something?"

"Okay," you breathe, hitching your leg further up his back, "you gonna go faster?"

"No," he says, "that's- I wanna try the  _ slow  _ thing," you blink your eyes back open to look up at him, your gaze meeting his, "is that okay?" he asks, worry in his eyes mixed with something that you're not entirely sure you can name - well, you're pretty sure you  _ can _ , you're just not sure it makes any sense. 

Your breath catches in your throat and you nod, "yes. Yeah." His hips rock against you and you whimper, his cock grinding into your spot, breath shaking as your fingers tug at his hair, "feels good," you tell him.

He lets out the breath he was holding and ducks down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, your eyes closing as his mouth moves against yours, his tongue running along your lip, you grant him entrance and he licks against the roof of your mouth, teasing your own tongue as you whimper and moan beneath him.

He breaks the kiss to gasp for air, eyes squeezing tightly shut as a groan slips from his lips, he ducks back down, this time going for your neck, kissing and sucking a new purple mark alongside the fading ones, marking you once again. His cock brushes against your spot again, pressing in at a favorable angle, you pull his hair, "do that again."

His hands move to your waist, his tongue tracing patterns on your neck, his hips jerk up again and you gasp, he chuckles against your skin, his hot breath against the cooling saliva causing an odd sensation to go across the patterns on your neck, "you feel so good," he breathes.

You move your hand from his hair so you can hold his shoulders, nails scratching at his shoulder blades, he shifts and slides his hand between your legs, fingers tracing feather-light across your clit as you whimper and pull him closer.

Every single touch seems to burn with an intensity you've never felt before - you're just sorry your neighbours have to listen to it because the noises he's drawing from you are raw and loud, and the ones he's making in return aren't exactly quiet either.

His lips crash into yours in an attempt to muffle the moans and minimize complaints; your eyes flutter shut, rolling back into your head as your nails rake at his back. You weren't sure the slow thing would work for you but you can feel yourself getting close, his mouth breaks away from yours as he gasps for air and you moan particularly loudly, head falling back.

" _ Fuck, _ you look so fucking good," he blurts, "you're so fucking beautiful."

If they weren't already so red you're sure your cheeks would flush at the compliment, " _ Wrench- _ " his eyes seem to glaze over as you moan his name, his lips brush against your throat, teeth lightly grazing your skin as he moves down to your clavicle to bite and suck a purple mark onto the bone.

"Fuck-" you blurt, orgasm threatening to overwhelm you any second now, "I think I love you."

He chuckles, leaning back to look down into your eyes, and beneath the messed up hair hanging down in front of his gaze you can see a hunger burning in his eyes mixed with a caring that takes your breath away. Your fingers tangle into the back of his hair, tugging his head down so you can press your lips against his. His fingers and hips continuing to work you over until you feel yourself hit that peak.

The kiss breaks suddenly, with a broken gasp your head jerks back, your spine arching as pleasure rockets through your body, you feel yourself clench around him; he loses his rhythm, his breath turning harsh as a guttural cry rips its way out of his throat, your legs tighten around his waist, hands gripping at his back; you feel him spill into you, warm spurts filling your core, breath catching in your throat. 

His head lowers and rests against your shoulder, your body slumping against the mattress. You're both breathless, gasping and panting as you come down, your hands find his cheeks and lift his head, looking into his eyes - his beautiful blue eyes, once again filled with something that doesn't make sense. 

He leans down and your lips meet, softly, gently, his fingers skimming your cheek, brushing your hair out of your face - you're suddenly not so sure if you're right about the look in his eyes not making sense - and as he pulls back, climbs off you, you're left wondering if maybe, just maybe, you're starting to feel the same.

He glances over at you, then swings his legs out of bed, making like he's going to get dressed and go back through to sleep on the sofa. "Stay," you breathe.

"I was gonna get something to clean up," he says, "don't wanna ruin your sheets-"

"It's too late," your cheeks flush slightly, a nervous laugh slipping past your lips as he looks back at you, "I can feel your cum dripping out of me, it's too late-" 

" _ Fuck _ ." 

"They'll wash," you tell him quietly. He hesitates and you can tell he feels guilty that he's messing up your apartment - the boxes scattered throughout your open plan living room and kitchen, the laundry pile he brought with him - your lips twitch up, arms reaching for him, "come here."

He shifts on the bed, swinging his legs back up, he pauses to grab the covers and pull them over the two of you before he wriggles closer. You reach out for him again and he moves up against your side, "boobs make a really great pillow," you breathe, his lips twitch up and he rests his head on your chest, letting you run your fingers through his hair.

His fingers curl around your hip, breathing slowly calming over the minutes until you're so convinced he's asleep you startle when he speaks, "I know you didn't mean what you said before - it was in the moment, felt good, I get it - but fuck, I think-"

"I'm serious," you blurt, interrupting his thought, "kinda - I-I mean, I  _ think  _ I could love you."

He glances up at you in surprise, mouth opening and closing a few times before he says, voice small - in a moment of surprisingly raw emotional honesty - "I think I'm already falling."

"Me too," you breathe, taking him by surprise again, a nervous laugh slips from your lips in response, "you'll catch me, right?"

He shifts to brush his lips against yours, not nearly enough pressure behind it to call it a kiss, just a feather-light touch, like the wings of a butterfly against your lips, "always."


	5. Roll for Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitara starts training you in self-defence and parkour and it doesn’t go exactly as planned; you attend your first DedSec D&D session.

You've barely been up five minutes when your cell phone rings, shifting on the sofa to reach it on the coffee table you see the DedSec logo on the screen - a quick glance towards the closed bedroom door, knowing Wrench is still sleeping inside, you worry your lip for a moment then accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sitara," the voice says, "how's everything going with Wrench, has he destroyed your apartment yet?"

"Not yet," you glance around at the heaped up boxes and wonder if maybe that constitutes 'destroying', "if you wanna talk to him I'm letting him have a lie in," you say, "we were up late."

"Ah," you can hear the smile in her voice, "actually I'm calling for you - I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, maybe learn some self-defence and parkour so you stand a better chance if anyone does come after you."

"Yes," you blurt, sitting bolt upright as you listen, "yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay, great! I'll meet you outside the hackerspace in an hour?" You look at the clock hanging next to the refrigerator; the cat with the bow tie, swinging tail, and side-to-side swaying eyes that Wrench was making fun of the previous night. It's nearly nine a.m.

"I'll be there," you smile, "thank you, Sitara-" your attention snaps to the bedroom door as Wrench comes out, once again dressed in his hoodie and boxers, he yawns loudly as he crosses the room, then climbs over the back of the sofa to sit beside you, "do you wanna talk to Wrench, he just-"

"Nah, it's alright, tell him he's got the day off, I'm feeling generous," Sitara says.

"Who is it?" Wrench asks, pulling you almost roughly onto his lap, he nuzzles into your hair by your other ear as his arms snake around you, "Marcus? Josh? Sitara?"

"Sitara," he screws his nose up and you smile, "don't make that face you've got the day off," he leans back to look at you, surprised.

"He can help me train you," Sitara says with a chuckle, "see you in an hour, Y/N, get some breakfast, don't bother with a shower."

"Okay," you say, "thank you again, Sitara." You say your goodbyes and the call disconnects, your phone showing no signs of ever being called.

Wrench's hands trail up your sides, he leans in and leaves kisses down your neck, "so," he smirks, "does that mean we're spending the rest of the day naked?"

"Nope," you smile, his smirk turns into a frown, "Sitara wants us to meet her in an hour outside the hackerspace - she's gonna teach me self-defence and parkour and she wants your help."

His eyebrows raise, "we're training you?" You nod and he smiles, ghosting his lips over yours, "want me to show you how to use a gun? You'll like it, I promise..."

"You're a bad influence," you breathe, extracting yourself from his arms, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make it," he says, "you go get changed and put your feet up for a bit - you should rest while you can because you're gonna hurt by the time we're done with you."

~~

"You sure you're okay?" Wrench chuckles, lowering you onto the sofa as you let out a loud groan of pain. Marcus had come by half way through your lesson and started helping out - the addition of a concrete road barrier from Wrench's garage didn't help matters and soon you'd not only grazed your knee, but your hands, elbow, and - you're pretty sure - half your face. Or at least your face felt grazed, or broken. Wrench kept insisting you looked fine, that everything was perfect, but with the mask firmly on his face he was mostly unreadable.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," you say, "yknow, I thought I was doing good at the whole fitness thing - I go to the gym a few times a month, walk to work a few times a week," you huff out a sigh, "apparently that's not good enough."

"It really isn't," he says, hands unclasping the mask so he can set it down on your coffee table, he crouches in front of you and starts gently checking over your bloody hands and arms. He sighs, "think of this soreness as it working, alright?"

You nod and he smiles up at you, when your apartment door swings open you expect him to dive for his mask and cover up again but he doesn't - Sitara closes the door and crosses the room to sit beside you, "I detoured by a pharmacy," she explains quickly, handing Wrench a plastic bag, "bought some first aid supplies."

You're still confused by Wrench being so relaxed around her with his mask off, or at least semi-relaxed, "uh, Wrench," you breathe, "your face-"

"She's already seen it," he says quietly, "believe it or not I have a habit of getting hurt and Sitara is really great at patching us up."

"Right," she smiles, "one of the guys gets so much as a paper cut and I'm the one they run to for a band-aid. I'm also the one who vetted him, so I know all of his _deep dark secrets_ -" he cuts her off with a warning, "we don't talk about it, he prefers to stay mysterious."

"What sort of deep dark secrets?" you ask, a sting in your lip as you begin worrying it between your teeth - you're now a little more concerned that Wrench is some sort of serial killer-

"Nothing bad," Sitara assures, "or _too_ bad, anyway, he's... he's fucked up but he's not _that_ fucked up."

"Okay," you breathe, meeting Wrench's worried gaze for a moment - worried about you - you swallow hard and force yourself to relax, smile a little despite the aching in your face, "so, are you the one who can tell me when I should be buying him a birthday present?"

Wrench starts answering, "it's-" but Sitara just laughs and interrupts, "if he tries to convince you his birthday is April 1st, he's _lying_."

Your lips twitch up, "is it even in April?" you ask.

"It is," Sitara nods, "just not the first," you glance at Wrench, who just sighs and wiggles four fingers at you. Sitara continues, "fourth - I overheard him complaining to Marcus once that he's disappointed that he wasn't born on the first, but also that he wasn't born a month later."

"I could've been a force baby," he pouts, you let out a wheezing laugh and a sharp pain shoots through your ribs, breath hissing from between your teeth, you clamp your hand down on the sore spot.

"Are you okay with me seeing you in your underwear?" Sitara asks, your eyes widen slightly and she holds up the antiseptic, "Wrench doesn't really have that healing touch."

~~

You feel vaguely like a mummy by the time Sitara and Wrench are done with you; you haven't broken anything but you have a lot of cuts and bruises, some swelling around your knee from a particularly bad fall over the concrete road barrier Wrench had supplied.

You soon discovered that Marcus, Sitara, and Wrench had been lying to you about your face and you had in fact landed on it. Sitara cleaned most of the dried blood away for you but you had a bust lip and - apparently - had suffered a bloody nose. Apart from that, you had a very interesting looking graze on your cheek that would be embarrassing to explain to your boss next time you were at work.

After half an hour of scrolling through his phone Wrench made you dinner - some fancy sounding thing he'd found a recipe for on pinterest. It wasn't bad but you'd have definitely prefered to gorge yourself on ice cream and self pity, Wrench made you have a nap after dinner while he headed out to the garage - he was gone maybe two hours and in that time you mostly slept but the guilt you felt was overwhelming; you knew you'd been slacking on walking Chewie all day and soon you'd either have a very sick puppy or an accident to clean up.

Wrench was back when you got up, walking through into the living room with determination written across your face, "what's up?" Wrench asks, taking in your expression.

You mostly just ignore him and cross to grab your shoes, "where are you going?" he asks.

"I haven't walked Chewie all day-"

"Sitara had Josh swing by and do it earlier, and Horatio stopped by after work," Wrench says, "you're part of the family now, we've got you."

You glance over at him and he smiles, patting the empty spot on the sofa beside him - it's only then that you realize he has Chewie sitting on his lap. Your eyebrows shoot up, "uh- Wrench, don't make any sudden movements, the hellbeast is-"

"I know," he says, "we're making friends, aren't we Chewie?" the puppy looks up at him and Wrench forces himself to smile down at him, "we're gonna be stuck together for the foreseeable future so I figured I should probably get to know him; he's not _that_ bad."

"You put the collar you got on him," you breathe, sitting down beside them in the spot Wrench saved for you, "oh my god, I need to get a camera-"

"Don't you dare," Wrench says, wrapping an arm around you to pull you closer, "now, there's a Siska movie on in five and it's one of his best, we're gonna watch it then I'll take Chewie out for another walk before bed."

"Wrench," you breathe, heart thudding in your chest as you look over at him, he smiles and you lean in to kiss him, it's just a short, sweet kiss since your lip feels a little like you've been socked in the mouth by a professional boxer - or in this case, an empty San Francisco parking lot - but you're sure you managed to get the point across.

~~

That night when you go to bed Wrench crawls in behind you, his arm carefully wrapping around your waist as he pulls you back against his chest, "I know I'm supposed to sleep on the sofa," he breathes, "but I wanna protect you, Y/N, I want to look after you while you're hurt - and you're really warm and smell really good so that's a nice bonus."

Your laugh breathlessly, hand finding his, your fingers lace together, "you can sleep in the bed," you breathe, "every night as long as you want to."

He nuzzles against your neck and you smile, "can you tell me a bedtime story?"

It tickles as he laughs against your skin, pulling back slightly, "I dunno about that, but I could totally sing you a lullaby."

"Yeah?" You smile fondly, "what would that be? _Fuck Authority_?"

"You know Pennywise?" he asks, eyebrows raising in surprise.

"No, that's actually a song?" you ask, glancing over your shoulder at him, "wow-"

"So, wait, what about Anti-Flag?" he asks, "The Circle Jerks? The Ramones?"

"You do realize I'm joking, right?" you ask with a slight laugh, "go look on my phone; Sex Pistols, Dead Kennedys -" he groans and buries his face into the crook of your neck, your lips twitch up - "The Clash, Propagandhi-"

"You're perfect," he breathes, "are you sure this isn't all a really long fever dream?"

"Do you want me to pinch you?" you ask.

"If you want to, go for it - I'd let you kick me in the face," he says, "fuck, I'd probably even thank you for it." You chuckle softly and he smiles, "hey, do you wanna listen to music until you fall asleep?"

"Sure," you breathe, he reaches around to grab his phone off the bedside cabinet, then retrieves the earbuds he'd stashed in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet, plugging them in so you can both listen. He hands you one and places the other in his own ear, and while you take a second to figure out which side yours is and put it in your ear he's selected a playlist.

"I made this after our first 'date'," he explains, "when we fucked on the mattress in my garage-"

You stifle a laugh, "hard to forget _that_ date."

"Really is," he agrees, "anyway - it gets a little cheesy in some places but, uh..." he swallows hard, "it makes me think of you."

"This is _my_ playlist?" you ask him, and he nods. "Stop being amazing," you breathe, trying to echo what he told you outside the concert, "I'm gonna fall in love with you."

The music starts, taking you on a _very_ strange journey through Wrench's psyche. He mentions part way through that the rest of DedSec did make a few suggestions and he'd used some of them - which you guess does explain the indie stuff though you wonder which member suggested it, maybe Marcus or Horatio?

Most of the playlist is exactly the sort of thing you'd expect from Wrench - rock music, a lot of unsurety, sex songs because he's fucking filthy - your lips twitch up as you feel him press a kiss to the crook of your neck - a surprising amount of honesty...

When the final song starts playing you feel a little sad but then you recognise it, the music, the- " _hand in mine into your icy blues_ ," you breathe, Wrench glances down at you as your eyes meet his, " _and then I'd say to you we could take to the highway with this truck of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_."

His lips twitch up as he whispers back, " _I'm trying, I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me, and after all the things we put each other through, and I would drive onto the end with you, a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full and I feel like there's nothing left to do but prove myself to you and-_ "

Both your voices join together as you go from whispers to singing aloud, " _we'll keep it running. But this time, I mean it, I'll let you know just how much you mean to me as snow falls on desert sky until the end of everything._ "

You start laughing first, the phone continuing to play the track in your earbuds but neither of you care, your head falls back, Wrench's hands resting on your waist as he tries to keep a straight face; he doesn't succeed for long.

He buries his face into your neck, his shoulders shaking as he laughs, "I didn't expect you to be the My Chemical Romance type, Wrench," you breathe.

"Yeah, well, it was the only kinda romance I got for most of my teenage years," he tells you, moving back to look at your face, you grin at him and he laughs, "I saw them live once - it was pretty awesome."

"Yeah?" you breathe, biting your lip, "did you do the whole eyeliner thing or were you already wearing your mask then?"

"I, uh..." he laughs, "I wasn't, it was pre-mask," your eyebrows raise in surprise. "Their first album, actually."

"Wow," you breathe.

"Yeah."

You can't tear your gaze away from him, the way his eyes shine, or the way he worries his lip when he's around you without his mask. "You're perfect," you breathe. He lets out a laugh and your cheeks flush. He leans in and your lips meet. _Fuck_ \- it feels like a spark igniting a fuse, it's a slow burn to a nuclear blast and a blazing inferno - and _my god_ , this is a song about dying in a shoot out.

You pull away first, spurred to by the song choice being not _at all_ romantic despite it being a love song, and then you notice that look in Wrench's eyes again, that intense... _caring_.

At your gentle prompting Wrench puts away his phone and you both get comfortable again, trying to do what you originally set out to - sleep - and once again, it isn't long before you feel Wrench's arm snake around your waist and pull you back against his chest. Holding you close, warming your back up, and making you feel _incredibly_ safe.

~~

The first DedSec D&D session you attend is after work a few days later, Wrench picks you up on the back of his motorbike - the same one from the concert so you're not as worried that it's stolen as you were when you first saw it. He parks it in the street next to the tabletop gaming store and you head inside together, when you descend the stairs Sitara hands you a white folder with your character's name on it in silver hand, Wrench is presented with his own but you're much too interested in finding out what's inside yours, so you cross to the table and sit.

Flipping through the pages you're presented with a lot of character stats you're not sure you understand, your brow creases as you read through a few of them trying to figure them out. You'd read through everything Sitara marked for you in the book they'd given you - the Player's Handbook - but a lot of it was still confusing to you.

You sigh and flip back to the front where Sitara had placed an amazing drawing showing both a back and front view of a female blue-skinned Dragonborn with white plate mail, white-gold wings carved into the back.

Your lips twitch up, she's _exactly_ like you'd described her. Wrench glances over your shoulder, curious since you'd been remaining tight lipped about your character. "Holy fuck," he blurts, "Marcus! She's a Dragonborn!"

Marcus rushes over with his own dark blue folder tucked under his arm, glancing down at the page, "that is fucking _nice_."

"What color Dragonborn?" Josh asks as he moves over, also clutching a folder though this time it's green, Wrench tells him blue and he quickly says, "blue Dragonborns are lightning resistant, have lightning breath - what class?"

They both pause as they stare at the drawing, then Marcus' finger lands on your stats, "paladin."

"That explains the whole white knight look," Wrench says as Marcus nods in agreement.

"White knight is sitting right here," you mutter, reaching up to wrap your arms around the back of Wrench's neck, he chuckles and ducks under them, moving to sit beside you while Marcus takes the seat on your other side. You listen to Josh talk a little about how paladins are warriors who are oath sworn to a God and that you have a couple of spells in common then he moves off to talk to Sitara.

"You gonna intro her then?" Marcus asks, "give us a presentation, who is this badass looking lady."

You worry your lip for a moment, feeling vastly underprepared suddenly, "she's a princess," you say quietly, glancing up at Marcus, who smiles warmly. You clear your throat and continue, a little louder, "she thought it was bullshit that her older brother was expected to fight when all she was supposed to do was ' _be a good princess_ '. So she trained and became a good warrior, she became stronger than him, even. When her kingdom fell she was the only one that got out alive, gravely injured she found herself sheltered in a church. The clergy took care of her, helped her to recover, there she discovered a higher power- she swore an oath to protect the innocents and set out on a journey to reclaim her kingdom from a tyrant."

"A princess?" Wrench asked, mask displaying wide blinking eyes.

"Yeah?" you breath, "why, is that not good?"

"No, that's great," Wrench blurts, "it's not what you'd typically get as a Dragonborn's backstory, _or_ a paladins."

"Then what-"

Marcus leans in and whispers, "I think Wrench was hoping your characters could get together."

"Oh," you breathe, "is she out of your league?"

Wrench starts mumbling something under his breath and Marcus distracts you by opening his folder and introducing his character; a drow rogue that he tells you is the "Robin Hood sorta rogue, he steals from the rich to give to the poor, he doesn't believe that anyone should be living in a castle feasting on fine dining when there are people starving in the streets." You can't help but smile at that.

When Wrench finally opens up his black folder you're introduced to a hulking monster of a character - you'd expect nothing less from Wrench - who he tells you is a half-orc barbarian, "he just wants to smash stuff."

"Kinda like you," you smile and he flashes you double carets, as he focuses again they turn back into the default X's.

"He's got explosive potions and this bag," he points at a little pouch on his character's belt, "is full of shrooms." You laugh and the double carets return. "I was gonna say he has a crush on your character," he finally admits, "but with the whole ' _princess_ ' thing, I dunno if she'd be interested."

"I'm sure she'll find _something_ to like," you smile, "even if it is only his ability to smash stuff."

It's not long after that when Sitara, with her purple folder, and Josh make their way over to join you properly - "Horatio is running late buying the beer but he shouldn't be too long" - and by the time the two of them have presented you with their characters Horatio's arrived.

Josh is a halfling bard, "he's proficient in the flute, bells, and ukulele - he sings folk music in a local bar but after a few mishaps - he put the entire crowd to sleep - he believes he has some sort of hidden power; he refuses to listen when everyone tells him he's just boring."

Sitara is a purple skinned tiefling warlock who "once eldritch blasted a man's face off in case of mistaken identity, on the run from the law, and the people she once called family, she's got no one to turn to. Terrified of her power she's vowed never to use her eldritch abilities again."

Horatio's cyan folder holds the final puzzle piece, a human sorcerer who "was kidnapped and experimented on for weeks before finally a power awoke in his soul and decimated everything in sight, but somehow he survived, battered and bruised, he crawled from the wreckage and was reborn."

As T-Bone sits down at the head of the table with the pizza collected from upstairs, the beer is passed around, and you wonder just what the hell it is you've gotten yourself into.

~~

"So what did you think of your first ever D&D session?" Marcus asks as you pack away the dice T-Bone gifted you at the top of the session, you pause for a second then turn to glance at where he and Wrench are sprawled tangled together on the sofa by the wall of televisions.

"It was definitely interesting," you say, Marcus laughs and nods, "still not entirely sure what half of this means," you glance over the sheets in the folder and then back to the two of them, "I suppose I'll get used to it, though, right? I mean, it's like anything - I'm sure the first time you two saw code you didn't understand a single line of it and now you can hack whatever the hell you want."

Marcus nods again, "yeah, it's just practice and perseverance."

"I dunno about that not understanding code the first time you see it thing, though," Wrench says, "I mean - I'm ninety percent sure Josh isn't even human-"

"Dude that's cold, he's just different," Marcus says, shoving Wrench's arm.

You glance around to make sure Josh hasn't made his way back downstairs yet before you ask, "by 'different' you mean he's-"

"I've heard it described a few different ways," Marcus says, "Horatio said it's 'high functioning autism' but Josh says it's Aspergers, I choose to go with what Josh says, it's his brain and all."

"Actually!" Wrench slurs, "Josh says he's an ass pie-"

"Don't listen to him, he's drunk," Marcus cuts him off, rolling his eyes, "and it's aspie not _ass pie_ , you asshole."

You nod, "yeah, I wondered but I didn't want to ask, I figured that'd be rude." Marcus nods and you worry your lip, "is there anything in particular we're supposed to do to make it easier for him?"

"He doesn't like the word cyber," Wrench blurts, your eyebrows raise.

Marcus, once again, fills you in, "he's pretty good at looking out for himself - you don't need to treat him like a kid because he's definitely not one, he's not stupid, and chances are he's got his shit more together than you do." You nod, and he says, "that said; watch how much energy drink he's getting coz he can get kinda hyperactive on it, anything else he'll usually let you know - he might ask you to explain a joke or a slang word, something like that."

You nod, "okay, I can definitely do that," you cross your arms over your chest, and perching on the edge of the table, taking in the scene in front of you for a few more moments before you motion to the two of them, "were you two ever a couple?"

"Nah," Marcus says, shrugging slightly, "we're just... _us_." He smiles at you and reaches for you, "d'ya wanna join the cuddle pile, Y/N?"

You think about it for a moment; it does look ridiculously cosy but in the end your full body still aching wins over, "everything is sore after the faceplant but thanks for the offer," you smile.

Marcus chuckles and Wrench groans, wriggling until he falls off the sofa, Marcus just rolls his eyes, looking down at Wrench's hunched over form, "what's up, man? Why're you ruining the cuddle pile?"

"Need to take a piss," Wrench mumbles, forcing himself to his feet, he sways slightly then crosses to the stairs, heading up as you cross to sit in a vacant spot next to Marcus' legs.

"How's it going with Wrench?" Marcus asks, you worry your lip for a second before pointing at a photo of yourself hanging up on the wall. Marcus catches sight of it and grimaces, "I did remind him to take it down."

"Has he been stalking me?"

"A little," he admits, "he's had a crush on you for months, if I didn't talk to you in 10Donuts that time he probably would've carried on staring at the photo and hanging out during your work hours so he could check you out."

You sigh, shoulders slumping. "He really does like you," Marcus says, "and trust me - it might seem _really_ fucking creepy but Wrench doesn't really _love_ , yknow? It's weird for him so he might show it in weird ways, kinda like how cats bring their owners decapitated mice."

"He's gonna bring me a decapitated mouse?" you ask.

Marcus grins, "who knows! It'd be an interesting surprise though, right?"

You laugh, "I guess so."

"Just- he's not the Christian Grey level of creepy stalker, alright? He's more the... I dunno," he huffs out a sigh, "the follow you into a dark alley so if you get mugged he can kick the shit outta the guy and get your stuff back sorta creepy stalker."

"Batman with a crush?" you suggest.

Marcus points at you as he grins, "yes! Exactly!"

You turn to watch as Sitara helps Wrench back down stairs, Josh trailing closely behind talking to her about something - they're too far away to hear what exactly, "does this idiot belong to you?"

You roll your eyes and huff out a sigh, "don't suppose one of you guys is sober enough to give us a lift? Wrench brought us here on his motorbike."

"I'll drive you," Marcus says, "I only had one beer and that was hours ago now." He stands and retrieves his phone, "I'm just gonna make a phone call and then we'll head out, alright?"

You nod up at him and smile, "thank you," he nods and heads upstairs as Sitara makes her way over to you with Wrench, she drops him onto the sofa beside you and you smile up at her, "thank you, too."

~~

"Where do you wanna sleep?" Marcus asks Wrench as you guide him into the apartment, there's a brief hesitation as Wrench sways in the doorway.

He sighs, "sofa," your eyebrows raise and Marcus notices, steering him towards your room, " _no_ , Marcus, sofa."

"Wrench-"

" _Sofa_."

You huff out a harsh breath then nod at Marcus, letting Wrench make his own way across to the sofa, collapsing onto his back, he grabs the blanket you'd left for him and pulls it over himself. Marcus glances at you and you shrug, "that's all I think, thank you Marcus."

He nods and squeezes your shoulder lightly as he passes, "if you need anything call."

"Thank you," you repeat - you're fully aware that he means any time, no matter what, he'll be there, and even though that terrifies you it also reassures you. You follow Marcus to the door and lock it behind him once he's left, then you cross back to the sofa, perching on the coffee table.

You worry your lip for a moment, "do you want to leave your mask on?"

"Are the blinds closed?" he asks, his slurred words starting to become sleepy too, you glance at the window and nod, confirming aloud that they are. He lifts his head slightly and you take that to mean you have his permission, you reach over and unclasp the mask, lifting it clear of his face.

He's looking up at you with tired eyes, you pause for a moment then quietly say, "you can sleep in the bed, you know that-"

"I'm drunk," he tells you, words slurring, "I don't wanna wake you up if I've gotta puke."

You nod slowly, he watches you as you gently set the mask down on the coffee table beside where you're sitting, then reach out again to stroke his cheek, a dopey smile forms on his lips and you smile weakly back.

"If you need me you know where I am," you breathe, he nods and you lean in to press a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s up to you whether the ‘phone call’ is Marcus ordering himself a car, or if it’s him making up an excuse while he goes and steals one.
> 
> After the D&D Session T-Bone passed out on the sofa by the lockers; Josh, Sitara, and Horatio headed upstairs to find minis they could paint for the player characters next session and when Sitara & Josh brought Wrench back downstairs they left Horatio paying for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 90% sure Wrench's mask attaches to his hood so this ignores that in favor of it having straps instead.  
> Wrench's garage doesn't have a mattress in it - unless that big white rectangular thing over by the server and guitar is a mattress.  
> Also, the mark on Wrench's face in my opinion is a Port-Wine Stain birthmark - they often get mistaken for bruises, and if it was a burn or scar his skin wouldn't be red, it'd be more wrinkled, and his eyebrow would be messed up. If he was hit when he was taken in, he would've still been wearing his mask so the bruise wouldn't be shaped like that. From what we see of him in that cutscene, he isn't restrained in anyway which doesn't imply it happened then. My only explanation as to why the mark isn't there when his mask is on is oversight and that they didn't want the players to know about it until the face reveal, plus his hair does cover a good chunk of that side of his forehead.


End file.
